Realms of the Twilight
by Hamie120
Summary: Set loosely after Twilight and beginning of New Moon. Edward tried to leave Bella, but a vision from Alice stops him before he even gets out of Forks. As a result, Bella discovers another Cullen clan and another Edward, who is willing to give it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Realms of the Twilight**_

He left me. He actually left me. After every time he told me that he loved me. The look in his eyes used to melt me, they loved me so.

The look in his eyes tonight was cold and resenting. After work, he asked to take a walk with me. Sure, he seemed beside himself these past few days, since the birthday disaster, but I didn't think that he'd leave me.

After he told me that he didn't want me, I turned around, ignoring his protests, and walked back to the house.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie asked me, worried.

"Nothing." I responded coldly and empty. I went to the fridge and pulled out a large tub of plain vanilla ice cream. I got a spoon and felt Charlie's disturbed glair on my back as I headed up the stairs. I just sat on my bed with my ice cream and ate. No music, no thoughts, no company.

"Bella…" I heard a female voice on the other side of my locked door.

"Go away!" I screamed at her. It was likely one of the Cullen's. The female tried to open the door and found it locked.

"Open the door **NOW** BELLA! DON"T **MAKE** ME OPEN IT MYSELF!" I heard the female growl back. She gave up after a few minutes of silence and I heard angry footsteps down the stairs. The front door slammed shut with a window shattering bang. I sighed and swallowed another lump of ice cream.

The window in front of me opened and slammed shut again.

"Bella?" Alice said, barely calm.

"What do you want?" I responded coolly.

"I saw you trying to kill yourself. Please don't." she started pleading with me.

"I can't make any promises. My love just came up to me and told me that he didn't want me, that I'm not good enough. My reason for living just left me forever!!" I started screaming and got a bit hysteric at the end.

"For Charlie…and Renee?"

"What, take care of an old man and woman who can't get along? No! Like I said, no reason to live." My voice was so cold that I felt Alice wince. A cool breeze flowed from the window.

"Bella…" a velvet voice whispered. I thought that I'd never hear it again. My head spun to face the voice. I couldn't see through the tears.

"Get out of here!! I hate you!!!" I screeched at him. His face looked hurt beyond belief. He reached his hand out towards me but I slapped it hard, and dug into my ice cream twice as fast.

Charlie banged on the door loudly. "Bella, what's wrong? Alice, is she ok?" Charlie sounded furious, and worried. Edward stepped closer to me.

"Stay away, please?" I whispered, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I felt blackness envelop me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

"She's fainting." Alice whispered close by. A stone set of arms held me close. The smell told me that it was Edward.

"Oh, Bella!" he sobbed. I didn't want to be here, in his arms, but my existence wouldn't let me move. I loved this man so much, I needed him like air.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Realms of the Twilight**_

This chapter has many chapters included, it was all typed up, and i don't want to have to keep putting up eight chapters individually. I'll go three at a time. Enjoy. Review for suggestions and comments please. It can't get better unless I know how you feel.

__

_**Chapter 2**_

I knew that I was in a hospital again. I heard a very faint heart monitor beside me, and a dripping IV. I tried to move my body, but nothing happened. I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened either.

"Great…" I said to myself. "I paralyzed myself." I wanted to distract myself from the overwhelming despair that threatened, hanging over me like a cloud, so I decided to listen more closely to the soft voices in the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Edward said with a worried tone.

"She's in a self-induced coma, Edward. She could be like this for a while." That voice sounded like Carlisle. It was denoted with sadness.

"Alice?" Edward asked desperately.

"I…I don't know…" Edward sighed, clearly frustrated, and I felt his hand over my forehead. I flinched slightly at the physical touch, and I felt Edward stiffen over me.

"Edward?" I asked mentally. I started to have a panic attack. I didn't want to stay trapped here for the rest of my life. I felt my heartbeat quicken with the anxiety.

"Edward!! I don't want to stay like this!!" I screamed, mentally, to him. I felt stone arms encircle me, and the anxiety slowly dulled.

"Bella?" He asked surprised and warmly.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, love, I can. Your mind is fuzzy, though. I can only hear your mental voice. Nothing more."

"Edward, I don't want to stay like this. I think that something is wrong. I can't move anything. There's a dull throb in the back of my head and neck." I informed him.

"Something's wrong, Carlisle. I can hear her, mentally. She is awake, but se says that she can't move anything." He told Carlisle desperately. I had almost forgotten that he'd left me.

"Let's get her into x-ray."

"It's also in her neck and back of the head. She says that there's pain there."

"She may be paralyzed, Edward."

"We'll have to turn her, Carlisle. Then her body will repair itself."

I felt the bed start to move and turn, creating a slight breeze.

"Where are we going?" I mentally asked.

"X-ray, Bella, to see how serious it may be." Carlisle spoke up.

"There's a lot of damage, but a good surgery could repair the it. The nerves are kinked and not much will need to be done." Carlisle continued, examining the x-rays. "We could have her in as early as this afternoon. Of course we'll need to do it in Port Angels, and there's no trouble with me leading the surgery."

"As soon as possible, Carlisle." Edward pleaded.

"We'll need to be on our way now, if we're to do it this afternoon. I'll call ahead and Edward, you need to tell the family. We shouldn't tell Charlie; this will just be too much worry for him." Edward must have nodded because I heard light footsteps exit the room.

"That's odd," I thought to myself, "I can't usually hear their footsteps. Since passing out, I can hear them and give access to my mind."

"Yes, that is odd." Edward spoke up quietly. I mentally sighed, and prepared myself.

"Edward, do you want the confrontation now or when I wake up?" I asked gently with my thoughts.

"I'd rather later; you don't need anything else to worry about now, Bella, Love."

"Let me get one thing straight. Are you still leaving and are you still…do you still hate me?" I barely got the words out and I felt his perfect, cold lips on mine. It had passion and love quite explicitly flowing out of it. I got into it, although I couldn't react back. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He was taking advantage of my weakened state, knowing that I couldn't hurt myself on his teeth. I sighed contently, and physically, when it ended. That felt like love to me.

"I don't hate you, and never could. I tried to distance myself away so the break was easy for me. I am disgusted with the danger that we constantly put you through!"

"We'll fight about this later, when I can kick your perfect ass!" I growled at him, he just laughed at me.

"We have to go now. We're taking an ambulance because we can't risk any further damage." I swallowed my horror when he kissed my forehead.

"Count backwards from 100, Bella. The aesthetic would have taken affect by the mid 60's at the latest." Carlisle, dressed fully in surgeon's clothes, instructed me.

"100, 99, skip a few, 2, 1. I'm still not sleeping yet…" I said groggily.

He laughed lightly. "You have to count all of the numbers, Bella." I gave in a bit and started counting by 10's.

"100, 90, 80, 70, 60…" Another surgeon sighed and turned up the drip.

"No fair…" I muttered and fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up again, this time I felt groggy from the anaesthetics. I tried to lift my finger, but the anaesthetics gave me no control over my body. I felt trapped in my mind, and I could feel the surgeons working in the back of my neck and head, but there was no pain.

"So much for the anaesthetic." I mentally whispered to myself and the black abyss.

"She's not asleep." Carlisle muttered to himself. How did he know?

"What's that?" another surgeon asked, confused.

"Her heartbeat changed its rhythm. She's still paralyzed by the anaesthetic but she's mentally awake." Another surgeon confirmed Carlisle's statement. This voice didn't sound like Carlisle's but it sounded familiar. "We'll have to work fast if we want to do this, while she feels no pain. The anaesthetic is only good for so long, plus she's been given the max dosage." I finally recognized the voice, it was definitely Edward's

"Edward?" I managed to say out loud, but it sounded quite garbled. I was surprised that I could talk at all; they must have been almost done.

"See?" Carlisle pointed out.

"I'm here, Bella." Edward soothed me. I sat back, mentally, and waited for them to finish.

Chapter 3

I felt myself being rolled out of the room. A cold hand held my hot, sweaty one.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll wake up soon." His voice soothed me again and made me want to open my eyes. That electrical shock spread through my body, as well as the need to touch him. I fought with myself to gain control. I forced my hand up, feeling my way up his sculpted arm and shoulder to his face. He curled his cheek into my hand.

"She's strong, isn't she?" Carlisle asked politely. I wanted to open my eyes, since the movement stopped. My eyes fluttered, closed, for a few moments and started to finally open. My first sight was Edward's face in very close proximity to my own. I breathed in deeply, intoxicated by his scent. He seemed to do the same.

"Bella, you're…" he started, but I cut him off. I put my left hand on the back of his head and my right hand winding around his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him. Usually he'd pull back, but this time he kissed me back. He opened his mouth slightly and I pulled his tongue into my mouth. He breathed out, and sighed contently, which made my head light and my heart beat excitedly. After he heard my heart beat, he kissed me again. His arms wove around my waist and we had quite clearly crossed his cautious lines, I didn't care. I wove my fingers through his beautiful hair, and rubbed his head and back with my other hand.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Bella." He was just as breathless.

"Can we have our talk now?" I asked seriously. Carlisle stiffened and left the room. Edward sighed and plopped into the hospital chair beside my bed.

"What's to talk about, Bella?"

"You left me."

"But I came right back."

"You are still going to leave me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't Bella."

"Yes you will. You don't love me, your eyes said it as good as your words."

"You are absurd, Bella. I love you and I left you because of the danger I put you through every second."

"How can I believe you?" I whispered to him. My face was turned away from him; I was ashamed and felt unloved. I desperately wanted to believe him, but I had no idea how. I looked over to him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you did to me in the forest. The one thing that will hurt me won't be pain from blood loss; it will be because I lost you. I need you and love you, Edward, and I don't care about the danger. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DANGER! I WANT YOU AND…AND…you keep forcing yourself away from me." I screamed at him. He needed to know the pain that he put me through. It would have been worse, though, if he had left for any period of time.

"Bella…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. I pulled out the cords and wires from my body. I sat up in the bed and discovered that my whole body was weak. My back of my head also felt a little lighter, I felt around and discovered that I was missing some hair. There was about three inches of hair missing from around my neck. My hair now sat just below my ears.

"My hair's cut!" I said astonished. Edward grinned slightly and looked at me.

"Your hair was in the way for the surgery. You look fine with short hair. By the way, where are you going?"

I got up off of the bed and looked at my outfit. I was in a hospital gown, and remembered that there was no back on the outfit. Edward either didn't remember this or didn't think that it was an issue, because when I walked over to him, he just looked at me funny.

"Do you love me?" I asked innocently as I walked over to him in the corner. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I continued walking slowly.

"Yes, I do, Bella." He said carefully. I pressed myself up against him and put both of my arms around his neck. He wound his arms around my waist, and then noticed that there was no back on the outfit. His cold hands touched the small of my back and sent a shiver through me. He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his hands. They rested on either side of my hips, my gown pulled slightly forwards. I rested my head on his shoulders and took my hands from around his neck and put them around his waist.

"Don't leave me again." I said authoritively. He nodded his head. "I want to go home now. Our home, not Charlie's home."

"Sure, Isabella Cullen." I looked up to him to ask what he meant, but I got lost again in his eyes, "You are already my wife, I just need the ring to prove it. I'm going to refer to you as a Cullen now, until I can get that ring on your finger."

"Where is it?" I asked, playing along. He could read parts of my mind now, but I could still effortlessly block him from my thoughts. He seemingly ignored me, and just fiddled with his hands in his pockets.

"Edward?" I asked concerned. He kept his gaze down at the floor. "Yes." I whispered, assuming that the problem was doubt. He looked back at me with scorching eyes, proud and beyond beauty.

"Will you really?" he didn't seem too confident of himself.

"I love you Edward, and never would leave you. I will marry you, but you need to promise me to never leave again. Ever." He raised his head and looked into my eyes. They were pained and loving too. "Edward, it will kill me if you leave me again. You have my soul, and my body, so you have all of me, and I want to be changed to stay with you forever."

"Really?" he asked. I had never given him the 'inside look' of my mind. I knew that he would believe me if I could let him in, so I closed my eyes and found the vast expanses of my enclosed mind. I felt him probing to get through, but instead of denying him I opened my arms to him. I felt a mental embrace with him, and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was so intimate, to share every part of yourself, horrors, fears, joys and excitements. It felt as if he was everywhere at once. I felt him mentally sigh, contented, but I don't think that he got the message. I sifted through the memories and the feelings database and pulled up the love for him and the need for him that I harboured. I felt him stagger back, mentally and physically, at the intensity of the feelings that I showed him. He opened up his emotions and love to me and I embraced it warmly. It was like a heat wave, a warm blanket, which spiritually made you feel complete and content. I didn't want to let go, or leave, but I felt him pulling me out of the sea of feelings. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully. We were embraced in the corner, and the room was quiet and dark.

"You feel ok enough to leave?" he asked me gently. I nodded my head and dragged my weak knees to the door, and afterwards Edward dragged me to the nurses' station, checked us out and dragged me out to the car. His Vanquish sat in the parking lot, proud and showing down the rest of the cars.

"Why…that car…" I always felt intimidated by that car; it always seemed to show up its hefty price tag in my face. Plus it seemed to be connected to dancing and expensive occasions.

"Well, the Volvo kinda got in an accident…not a car accident, kind of like a 'my fist' accident." I looked over to him and sighed.

"Why?"

"…I was so torn over leaving you, I didn't know if it was the right thing, but I knew I couldn't stand the danger any longer. I took my anger out on the car; it wasn't fit for anything after I got finished with it."

"Ok, but couldn't you have used any other car? Why this one?"

"What do you have against my baby?" he said affectionately as he rubbed the dashboard.

"Baby?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is my most expensive and most precious car, and it rivals in importance to my music collection."

"Mmmhmm." I said with closed lips. He chuckled at me.

"You're just intimidated by it's…"

I cut him off. "Price and attention! Every person that sees this car is extremely curious and loves the car! Every time I see it, it shows its sophistication and elegance. Nobody can help it." I secretly discovered, when I said this, that I admired the car a little bit because I had never seen anything like it before. Cars like this don't grow on car lots; I could only imagine what Edward had to do to get this car.

"You know you like it." He said silently. I wondered if he was probing into my mind again, that's the only way that he could come to that conclusion.

"I would like it if it wasn't so expensive, like I liked the Volvo, but you went and massacred the poor thing. Did you at least give it a proper burial?" I was teasing him now, and when he got riled up he'd defend himself by saying that I was being absurd, and then he definitely knew that he was wrong.

"Burial?" he sputtered out the word. He made it sound like it was a bad thing. He probably just left it in the forest behind his house. That poor car deserved better.

"Considering that was your name for the first few weeks when I first moved here, yes. A burial."

He chuckled. "What was my name that referred to my Volvo?"

"Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner…" I muttered quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner? Is that how you referred to me?"

"Considering that I decided that it was your fault that the boys kept coming, asking me to the spring dance, yes. I referred to you, with distain, as the Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner." I turned my head and looked out the window, avoiding his gaze and trying to ignore his chuckles.

"I guess I did earn that. My interest probably did make a couple guys want to catch you before I decided to take what was rightfully mine…but it was so funny! You have no idea how amusing it was. The new girl was being tossed around like a new pet. The line formed once your little friends caught me staring at you at lunch, because you were the only one in my 100 years of existence that I couldn't read. I had to stoop to listening to your conversations with others, and never knowing if that was what you wanted to say, or if that tone was sarcasm instead of feigned interest…" he seemed to be amused, even while recollecting our strange beginning.

"You captured my interest sooner." I tried to volley back, I didn't want to seem like he was the only one curious. "Understand that I come from a life of seclusion, where no one even noticed that I existed, to a place where they put me up on a pedestal, and I get line-ups for one of my most horrific…acts…possible. Gym class for me is worse than giving me a gun with live ammo; I have as much potential of killing someone then as I do when I have the gun. I just wanted to disappear and everyone pretend I didn't exist. As I enter the cafeteria, I notice a group of pale and extremely beautiful outsiders. I was always treated as an outsider, and I thought that it wasn't fair that your family was casted out, but I understood why. You instantly captured my interest. With such beauty, and power you seemed to hold, you were single, and that every one else in your family had a lover, and the most beautiful didn't even look at a girl. I noticed, you'd shrug off every girl like I shrugged off the boys. I got even more excited when I noticed that I had one class with you, and once again, you were cast out. I was extremely angry and frustrated that you gave me that death glare, the hunger and hatred, which shone through your eyes when I sat down. I didn't understand why you hated me so when you didn't even know me. You preoccupied my thoughts in the weeks afterwards, I wondered over and over again what it was that made you hate me such. You made me angrier when you saved me from Tyler's van. You weren't beside me, I distinctly saw you standing beside the Volvo as I drove into the parking lot, I turn around and you are holding me, I'm cold and bleeding. I knew that it was impossible, and I had support from the Van that held your body imprint. In the hospital you treated me like an insignificant and untrustworthy girl. I held up on my part of the bargain, even though you didn't hold up yours. I wasn't going to ruin my reputation because of a cocky, 'Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner.' After a few weeks of watching you, and your continued absence and pariahism, you suddenly asked me to go to Seattle. You made me think that you were going to ask me to the dance, and you watched me turn every person down. I went shopping with Angela and Jessica so I would stop looking over my shoulder for you to instantly appear again, like you always did. I wanted to find a bookstore because I loved to read and my library was getting boring, and I ended up getting saved by you, and it brought us close. When you changed plans, instead of going to Seattle, I was not concerned with where we were going, but instead as long as I was with you. I knew that I loved you in the meadow. You were like my Angel; talented, beautiful, loving, saving, self-sacrificing, and addictive. A perk of having you for my boyfriend, aside from always being saved all of the time, is the addictiveness you hold over me. I am mentally and physically addicted to you; your scent and taste is intoxicating to the point where you make me faint, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I would and will die for you if need be, just like you have for me if you could die. I love you, and it will kill me if you leave me again. You have to know that you made my life worth living. I didn't have any interest in life before you came to me. If this happened, and I didn't have you, I don't think that I would survive it. Like I said, you are my personal Angel."

He looked over to me astonished and in wonder. I hadn't told him my part of the story, and he was always expressing his displeasure that he couldn't read my mind. I gave him the biggest insight into my mind, and hoped that it would be enough.

"I've even thought of recording it into a book, or a journal, so that I can preserve and record the Twilight, New Moon, the Eclipse and the Breaking of Dawn (when they happen) of my life to have forever. Not all stories end in happily ever after, but I think that ours has."

"…" he was beyond words, and he seemed to be without them too. Edward, I mentally whispered. I took a step towards him, and he took a step back.

"Bella" Edward whispered. His voice seemed physically miles away. I shook my head violently, and felt it cloud over. I felt a mental pull, like I didn't belong here and was needed someplace else.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!" I screamed at him. He chuckled and disappeared into the shadows. I screamed until my voice was hoarse and I collapsed onto the ground. I closed my eyes and sank into the darkest oblivion.

Chapter 4

"Bella?" a voice was trying to bring me out of the darkness. I didn't want to leave; it protected me and made me feel none of the pain that swept through me. My love just disappeared and laughed at me.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Who is Edward?" I heard the woman ask silently.

"No, Bella, honey, it's me, Renee, your mother." Renee? What was I doing in Florida, or what was she doing in forks?

"What?" my mind was foggy. I only wanted Edward beside me.

"You're finally awake. Honey…you've been in a coma for the past two and a half years." TWO AND A HALF YEARS? That would mean that…Edward…didn't happen.

"Nooo…" I whispered despairingly, and sank back into the oblivion that had comforted me after Edward's not so unpredictably now behaviour.

"Look what you did, Renee! Now how long will it be until she wakes up again?" I heard the voice of my dad, Charlie, before I slipped into the darkness with my vision.

Beeep. Beeep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beep beep beep… that was getting annoying.

"Oh," I finally realized. It was a heart machine. It went from regular to a slow buzz and then to a fast beep when I woke up. I kept my eyes closed, in hope that my startling discovery was just a dream.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I couldn't tell if it was masculine or feminine.

"Who are you?" I didn't want to make any bigger a fool of myself as I already did with Renee and Charlie. A coma?

"She definitely is hurt if she can't recognize you, Edward." My eyes shot open, and I scanned the room frantically for his beautiful face. I couldn't see it.

"She isn't ok." Jasper spoke up. "She's confused, I don't know if she can tell who she is or when she is. She seems to be afraid, confused…" Edward stepped out of the shadows and looked at me.

"You don't exist…" I whispered silently and fainted again.

"Bella? Are you ok?" that sounded like Renee. I was sincerely confused now. Did Edward exist or not? Something must have been wrong with me.

"No. I'm not" I really couldn't lie to her. No matter how much I wanted to tell her that I was.

"What's wrong?" she fluttered nervously over me. She genuinely didn't know what was wrong.

"You mentioned something about Edward not existing. What do you mean?"

"Bella? I should be the one to ask you that. You barely know anybody and who you do know don't have any names by the title of Edward."

"Mom, Edward proposed to me, he's my Greek God. You don't remember anybody from the town of Forks by the name of Cullen? Large, intimidating family of young adults?"

"Bella? Do you mean_ the_ Cullen Family?"

"What do you mean by _the _Cullen Family?"

"Do you remember anything? The Cullens' are the richest people in America. They own half of the states! They are our Landlords'!"

"Carlisle? Or maybe Edward? Jasper, Alice and Rosalie might be interested in that kind of thing." Was Carlisle still a doctor? What was happening?

"How do you know so much about them? The only thing they tell us is that it is A. Cullen on the landlord tenancy agreement." Alice? Alice owned our house! I could _so_ corner her and ask my questions, it wouldn't seem as embarrassing as asking Edward.

"How much do you know, Bella?" my mother asked me curiously. She seemed, to me, to be totally out of character. She had a greedy look on her face, as if my words would produce money as they exited my mouth.

"Why?" I asked cautiously. I wouldn't spill their secrets when I first met them and I definitely am not telling them now, especially if they are still Vampires, and those not knowing me could be dangerous.

"No reason." She said innocently, she slowly backed her way out of the room and ran down the hall. I breathed out heavily, and tried to sleep. Maybe it was my sleeping that brought me between the two worlds of my mind. I needed to talk to my Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I have been neglecting my disclaimer. I am not Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I dream. I own the plot and nothing more...

Chapter 5

"Bella? You're conscious again?" my personal angel whispered against my cheek. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"There seems to be a story behind my sleeping. I am technically sleeping in another world, and it lets me travel to this one. When I woke up, after passing out in your car, I muttered your name and I found Renee hovering around me, and she told me that you didn't exist. I pried more information out of her and it turns out that your family is the richest, explicitly, in America and own half of the states. I am going to do more research, but my mother already told me that A. Cullen is our landlord, so I'm going to probe her for questions. I imagine that getting a hold of your family is going to be harder than I ever anticipated, but since she's our landlord, I think that that's a shoe-in."

Edward looked at me, astonished. "I like this world better." I whispered to him. A world without him would hold no meaning.

"Good. I can't live without you." He whispered back.

"Where am I, by the way? In World A, I'm in a hospital in Florida, I think, or wherever that Renee lives there."

He chuckled at me. "We're in Forks, Bella. You're on the bed in my/our room." I sighed in relief.

"I don't want to go back, but I feel a pull. This is tiring! I am curious, though. Can we speak to Carlisle about this?"

"He's wanted to speak to you for a while, Bella. We didn't know what was going on." We got up off the couch, my weight supported by Edward, because my knees wanted to buckle from the loss of energy from my transporting between my new realities.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Finally come to talk?" Carlisle put his book down and looked at me intently.

"I actually just woke up."

"Anyway…" Edward started, almost excited to hear more about my little "realm" problem. "Bella says that she's been very confused the past couple of days…"

"Edward, she's been unconscious the past week…" Carlisle said, thinking that he was pointing out a mistake.

"Um, like I said to Edward, after I passed out in his car, I woke up shortly after, and found Renee standing over me, and I was in a hospital in Florida, as I assume, and I have no traces of Cullens in my apparent life. A. Cullen is my Landlord, and I don't even know if it is Alice. The next time I go back, I'm going to try to get a hold of Alice and ask her some questions. I hope that she's the same Alice that I know here."

"Bella? What do you mean that you woke up and your mother told you that there were no Cullens? Your mother? I need to get you into the hospital so I can run some brain scans the next time that you go there, because this might be dangerous, and I want to know how serious it is!" Carlisle actually seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea. He always seemed calm headed by everything, and I didn't feel confident with my current 'condition'.

"Can you two do something for me?"

"Sure Bella. Whatever you need!"

"Bella, love, why wouldn't I?"

"Ok. I need you two to promise to never leave me, no matter what will happen. I need to know that on this side, I have the two of you, and that I will depend upon you unconditionally."

"Bella! Of course you can depend upon me. I love you so much! I would never let anything happen to you!"

"Bella, I understand that this can get very unstable for you. We will all be here for you, no matter what. You do not need anything else to worry about. Try not to travel back and forth too much, you seem to be tapped of your energy. We'll sift through this and find why it happened and if it can be cured/controlled."

I nodded my head at the irony. I sincerely wondered if the new Edward would love me like the old one. Of course, I expected some minor differences, but at the same time I didn't want to fall for anybody other than _my_ Edward. "I think that it's time to return…" I said sleepily after a yawn. Edward grabbed me into his arms and dragged me to his car.

"Bella, we're on our way to the hospital now. I just ask you not to endanger yourself while you are there. I am not there to protect you, and I shudder at that thought, but I think that you might be able to die in that world, the same as this one."

"Sure…I'll…contact you…as soon…as I get a chance." I said while yawning and muttering. My head fell back involuntarily as I fell asleep in the Vanquish. "Are you going to get a new car or wear out the Vanquish?" I asked him while I had the sudden burst of intuition and energy.

"I'm not sure. I like the attention, and it likes to get the attention too. We'll decide when we straighten this matter out."

"Bella." My mother called me back out of the transition. I faintly wondered if it was possible to get lost in the transportation between the two realities. I opened my eyes to see a large group of doctors standing around me. "Bella, you are in trouble. The blood sample came back, as well as the other tests. There are a couple of doctors and specialists here to see you. There's a problem." She stopped, seemingly not knowing more of the details of the problem. She looked over to the door and a young doctor stepped in. it took a while for me to recognize him, but to my amazement, it was Edward.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed his name. He looked up at me with confusement.

"This is Edward?" my mother could only gawk.

"Dr. E. Cullen. Do I know you?" his words broke my heart. I was silent and closed my eyes, lying back on the bed.

"I want to be alone." I said in a small voice. No one seemed to move, but they looked at me like a specimen.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The people backed away and left in a scurry. Three people stayed, and hovered amongst themselves in the back corner of my private room.

"Rosalie? Edward? Carlisle?" I asked astounded. I knew that they all had degrees, but they actually practiced it here. It seemed to be my best luck ever. They looked over to me with a foreign expression in their eyes. "Where's Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme?" I asked genuinely. They all looked at Edward with curiosity, as if he would answer their questions in the glance.

"Don't bother. He can't read me." I told them, a matter of factly. Dr. E. Cullen looked at me, starting a hole through me. I giggled at his frustration. His face got even more frustrated than before.

"You're cute when you get angry and frustrated." I said to him quietly. His face relaxed and turned into the grin that I love so much.

"How do you know so much about us?" Carlisle asked, genuinely interested.

"I will sound crazy if I tell you why."

"No you won't." Edward stubbornly insisted.

"Trust me. Yes, I will." I insisted more stubbornly. Carlisle just laughed.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've seen someone as stubborn as Edward."

"Rosalie? Do you hate me?" she looked at me with wide eyes, frightened almost.

"Don't worry, Rosalie. I won't tell your family secrets to anybody. I just don't want you to hate me like you did before…"

"Like I did before?" she responded, trying to say as lest to me as possible.

"This is why I told you that I'd sound crazy. The reason why I know so much about you is because in a different reality, well, I'm engaged to Edward." I looked at my fiddling hands, and blushed quite darkly. I felt Edward come closer to me. He came up beside me and lifted my face with his hands. I looked up at him, and I didn't notice how handsome he looked in a doctor's uniform. I tried to avoid his eyes, and with him in so close proximity to me, tried to stop breathing.

"Why are you holding your breath, Ms. Swan?" he asked curious. Frustration was clearly plastered all over his face. I giggled lightly.

"Can't read me?" I accidentally took a deep breath, and I couldn't help but notice that he does smell the same in this realm as he did in the other. I inhaled deeply, and closed my eyes, wanting to be with my Edward.

"That's why." I answered simply, and my head got light and my heartbeat went extremely erratic on the monitor.

"Oh." He said simply, and took a step back.

"I've been travelling between the two worlds by sleep." I said simply, yawning. I had to get everything in before I fell asleep again. "Crazy slowly going am I…" I whispered to myself.

"You aren't crazy. Alice is crazy. You are gifted." Edward said with a gentle tone.

"Can I see your eye color?" I wanted desperately to know if he was human or Vampire and this was the simplest way to figure out. He walked closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes. His eye color was a strange mix between the gold I love and a green color.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked, wondering if I could figure out what the color differences meant.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Vampires have red eyes; Vegetarian Vampires have golden eyes and Onyx, depending upon their thirst." All three of them looked at me with a mix of threat, astonishment and caution.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked me with worried tones and gazes.

"You always were. That's the reason that I'm still alive and human. Edward and I met in Forks High School, in Biology Class. After he got over the initial thirst, that I drove him absolutely crazy and made him escape to Alaska, with Tanya's clan…" they gasped at my other little fact. "We fell in love. He keeps saving me, mostly because I'm an accident prone-klutz, and he won't change me because he fears for my soul."

"Damn right. Nobody should be damned to a life of this hell. Forgive me, Carlisle, but she seems to already know anyway. I wouldn't either." This Edward had the same personality.

"How do I smell to you, Edward?"

He looked embarrassed. "Won't answer my question? You once told me that I was your exact brand of heroine, and the Volturi called me your Tue Cantante."

"Singer…" he whispered so faintly. It sounded like the wind, and at the same time it held the same love and commitment that my Edward had for me.

"My blood sings to you." I answered simply back in response.

"That explains why you felt that strong blood pull, Edward." Carlisle seemed to be relieved to find the source of the trouble. Edward didn't seem to feel the same way.

"I got to go to sleep. I feel a pull from the other side. See you three in the next morning?" I closed my heavy eyelids and felt a cold set of lips kiss the top of my forehead.

"Don't get hurt, Isabella. I want to know more about myself that I'm discovering with your arrival. Sweet dreams, I will watch over you from this end. Tell the other Edward that, because I feel relieved myself to know that you are safe on the other side." I sighed contently and felt myself being swept away.

Chapter 6

"_MY_ Edward." I blurted out as I tried to awaken myself after I felt that I was entirely collected and stopped moving.

"_My Bella_." I heard my Edward whisper in my ear. I instantly snapped my eyes open and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"What's up, my Bella?" he asked curious. I had a lot to tell them, so I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I can now refer to you as my Edward. I have met the other Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. You three practice medicine in America, and apparently on that side I am a real case, and brought the three best doctors in America to check me through. I met you, and you seem the same. I told them the brief why I recognize you/him, and they are in fact Vampires. They seem astounded that I knew their secret, and assured them that I wouldn't tell a living or dead soul." Edward chuckled at my insider joke.

"I love insider jokes."

"I would be cautious too, if someone came up to us and told us that they knew our secret. I'd be suspicious, and I'm surprised that they trusted you so." Carlisle seemed lost in thought.

"I still love My Edward more though." I whispered to Edward. "Gimmie!" I said childishly, putting my arms around his neck and tried to pull him down to my height.

"Give you what?"

"This!" and I pulled him down, with a bit of effort, and kissed him full on the lips. I wanted my Edward so bad right now. Just to be with him, to hug him and be close to him. He gave into the kiss and let the boundaries go a little bit. I pulled him into the new bed that he had gotten for us. Only then did I notice the surroundings. I was in Edward's room, in forks, and he had inserted a lovely and large bed. I pulled him next to me and curled my head on his chest, hugging his torso as tight as I could with human strength. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. The coolness of his skin made me shiver in delight. I was happy that they did the tests and returned here before I awoke again.

"Don't you dare stop." I murmured to him in my sleep. He continued and I felt myself being pulled into the sleep, but this pull was different than the transportation sleep. I could now feel the difference.

"Edward, I think that I can control the transportation now, with a bit of practice. I can feel the difference between transporting sleep and sleep sleep. Oh, and by the way, the other you said for me to tell you that he will protect me from the other side. I think that it's an unbreakable hold that we have with one another, and it would have created itself whether or not we had decided to further the relationship after we first met." I looked up to him and saw his puzzled expression, but just went back to my previous position and fell asleep in real sleep. I didn't feel the pull when I closed my eyes and let go of everything.

Chapter 7

"I still need a bit of practice," I muttered lightly as I opened my eyes and saw the hospital setting. I sighed lightly and looked around the room. Everything was as I left it, except that it was night time, and the room was uncomfortably quiet. I didn't want to sleep, and there was nothing for me to do. I kept scanning around the room and noticed the remote control sitting on the bedside table. I picked it up and pressed the power button. The channel it turned on had someone breathing hard, and I instantly blushed. As fast as I could, I pressed the up channel button. A couple more stations had people having sex (does every station have trash playing this late at night?) and I finally gave up and shut off the TV, short of putting it on treehouse and watch little fuzzy morons dance in front of the screen. I rolled my eyes and put my head back on the pillow. Why was I here doing nothing? Edward doesn't sleep, and I could be doing better things… I blushed so hard at the thoughts that ran thorough my head. I could actually make myself blush!

"Do you always blush that often, and self-induced?" I heard a voice ring through the room.

"Who is it?" I asked timidly.

"I'm hurt that you can't remember my name…"

"I would if I knew what you looked like?" A shadow stepped through the door and shut it. I instantly felt trapped. The stranger came closer to me and my heart started beating faster than I could count.

The shadow chuckled and walked up to the lamp at the bedside table, and turned it on. I looked at the stranger that entered my room.

"Edward? You scared me!! What are you doing? I thought you would be home with your family."

"Silly Bella. I can't let you out of my sight. You intrigue me so! After the amount of time that I've lived, you are the only one to ever capture my interest like this, and not being able to read you is even more curious than that. I can't get you to leave my mind!" he said it with such passion that I felt curious myself, even though my Edward had told me this thousands of times before. This Edward was different, and I couldn't put my finger on it. A sudden thought popped into my mind. I had the urge to kiss him soooo bad, but I didn't know if that would constitute cheating on Edward, with Edward. I pursed my lips in an attempt to get my craving under control. He looked over to me and saw my fight, and he probably smelled more…OMG!! I forgot that the vampires could smell my delicate scents. All of the lust and love that I felt for Edward decided to surface in my mind, and I could feel my thoughts changing direction. He lifted an eyebrow at me and sniffed delicately. I blushed again, and I paled at the same time, if it was possible. He chuckled lightly.

"I didn't know that I could ever smell fear and arousal in the same scent." He looked at me contemplatively and leaned in closer. His nose and my nose were touching, and I could smell him so good. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. He thrust upon me and kissed me. As soon as I felt the skin contact, I shivered in delight. Edward's tongue parted my lips effortlessly. This felt weird. He had always feared my safely before his pleasure, but this Edward let me in. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and felt the top of his teeth. They were sharp, but they didn't cut me. I wound my hand into his hair and the other on his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I savoured the moment, knowing that this was Edward, and yet some differences let me experience what my Edward wouldn't do with me. To me, they were the same, except when my mind decided to have the debate contest:

Edward wouldn't do that.

_Edward would, he fears for your safety_

Edward wouldn't French…

**He would if his teeth wouldn't cut you**.

Then why didn't his?

**They aren't as sharp. Maybe they are filed down.**

Since when is Edward so bold?

_Edward is bold since this Edward has different threats, like the teeth._

Then they aren't the same Edward.

_Yes they are._

No they aren't

**Yes. They. Are. They just have different experiences that influence their decisions**

(I really needed a tape recorder to get this all down. I wish that Edward would actually hear this, it is funny, thinking to myself, and the thoughts rolled through my mind without permission)

If these Edward's are so different, why do they have degrees in Medicine?

**Maybe he likes Medicine?**

Did you ever think that he has a girlfriend or wife?

_He would have mentioned it when we first met._

**Are you so sure? What if he loves you too, but is too ashamed?**

That isn't Edward's personality.

_How do you know? Has it happened to you before?_

No.

(I was starting to like the POV of the good side, but the bad side had the upper hand at the moment. I needed to distract myself from the two little voices battling through my head.)

"So, Edward, why are you really here?" I asked once the light-headedness was gone from the kiss.

_That really was a good kiss, wasn't it Bella. You could get your Edward to do it like that…_

**NO.**

"I already told you, to watch over you. You don't look ok, what's the matter?"

_I know what's wrong. Get him to kiss you again and it will be alright…_

**NO.**

"Bella?" he asked, and he turned into doctor mode, like I saw Carlisle do so many times before.

_Tell him that you think that you are going crazy, that you hear little voices telling you how much you want to…_

**NO! Bella isn't like that! Bella wants her Edward, and this isn't him, and He wants to wait until the Wedding.**

_How long have you known and not told her?_

**She didn't need to know yet. It would have ruined the surprise.**

My mind had betrayed me. How long have I subconsciously known that he was going to propose to me?

_At least seven months…_

**It was exactly six months and two weeks and three days. :P**

Did my mind just stick out the proverbial tongue at itself? I felt a light, cold hand on my forehead.

"Bella, you feel warm. Is that the blush or a fever?" I faintly heard Edward from over top of me.

"It's my mind in over-drive. I can hear the debate between the Ego, ID and Superego. They are driving me crazy! The debate is between the Ego and ID, I'm the Superego standing back and watching the debate between the two. I'm getting a major headache."

"Bella! I didn't know that you knew that much about psychology."

"It's from Bio class. We went over regions of the brain and the Components of Behaviour came up."

"What are they debating about?"

I quieted to listen in on the conversation again, but to my horror, they were silenced, and listening in on my conversation with Edward.

**Well, are you going to tell him?**

_He wants to know how much you want him to…_

**BEHAVE! That's no way to speak in front of the girl!**

_She's the one thinking it, I just make sure she acts upon them._

"They are debating about…me telling you…"

"Tell me what, Bella. You can tell me." he gently tried to coax the info out of me.

"It's embarrassing. I want to be with my Edward but due to his vampiric nature, he wants to wait."

"Wait?"

"Just put it off. He says that I need to be a vampire, but he refuses to change me." I was starting to pout. He seemed amused with my mood.

"Why is that so embarrassing?"

"Because I feel like I'm talking to the other Edward, and this topic of conversation upsets him."

"I can't see why. You are lovely."

"It comes back to the soul thing."

"Oh." He seemed to realize what I meant.

_Take a look at that…_

**Please stop looking at that!**

I wasn't looking at anything.

**Not you, the other.**

_Can't you see it?_

See what?

_How much he wants you…_

(I mentally blushed) How could you think about him like that!

**Sigh, roll mental eyes**

Does he want me?

_Does he ever! Take a little peak…_

It isn't right, though. What if I get caught?

_And? Maybe he'll punish you…_

I don't want to get punished. I hate pain.

_Not that type of punishment, Silly Bella…_

**She has no idea what you are talking about. She isn't that dirty.**

Dirty? Blush

"Bella? Conversation continuing?" Edward didn't sound like he thought me crazy. "I wish I could hear it."

"I'm happy that you can't hear it!"

"Why?"

"It isn't clean…"

"Bella? Thinking dirty little thoughts about me?"

I just blushed and looked down at my hands. He chuckled lightly and lustfully. I wish that _my Edward_ was as bold as this.

_Just take a little peak…_

I took a little peak. And oh my gosh. His doctor's uniform fit tightly and complimented his perfect curves. His arms were muscled and looked intimidating through the jacket. Even I could smell myself. I must have been driving him crazy with my alter-thoughts. I got caught off guard when Edward kissed me again, and I got more into it this time. I blushed a bit when I felt Dr. Edward's hand rest on my stomach. My heart fluttered with his hand being so close to my breasts. His hands slowly crawled up under my shirt. My heart fluttered faster, and his hands rested just below the wire.

Damn. How can my body so easily betray me like this?

_Enjoy it. This is what you've wanted._

But this isn't my Edward.

**Technically, it's still Edward.**

Now you're on its side?

_It's?_

You aren't technically human.

_Whatever._

**This Edward obviously doesn't need to wait until the wedding.**

I won't be able to look my Edward in the eyes and not feel guilty.

_Why not?_

I'd be cheating on him. I may not have the same body, but I share the same consciousness.

**And?**

WHY ARE YOU ON ITS SIDE, YOU ARE MEANT TO OPPOSE THE ID!!

**It's right.**

Whatever.

_YES! Score 5 for the id, 2 for the Ego and none for Bella._

"My mind made up its decision for me, apparently."

"And?" he asked me, his lips against mine. I ran my hand through his hair and put my other hand on his perfectly sculpted backside.

"I didn't say that I'd be that easy, Ms. Swan." He was playful, so I didn't mind my full name being used.

"(Oo) Oh. Mr. Bad Dr. E. Cullen…" I whispered with a childish tone. He took off his doctor's jacket.

"I'm off duty." He whispered lustfully in my ear. I has one question before we continued.

"Do you do this all the time?" I asked him, not wanting to ruin the mood, but knowing that I'd regret it if I didn't ask.

"No. Like I said. You are the only one to catch my attention."

"Go on then…" I granted permission. A sly grin covered his face. He started to get up, and I pouted.

"Why?"

"Unless you want Dr. C. Cullen and Dr. R. Cullen watching us do it, I recommend we stop for a minute." I blushed as he removed himself and straightened his shirt, but didn't put his doctor's coat back on.

_Good sign. It was just starting to get good, too._

**I could get used to the absence of the Super-Ego for a while**

Why after all this time?

_You weren't ready. You are now._

_**We could make the real Edward do her too. It would only require me to take control for a while.**_

_That would be nicer than this._

_**I don't know. This one looks like he'd hold back less.**_

How do you know?

_How do you know your job?_

**Knowing how to get men to bed is yours?**

_I am the libidinous thoughts area of behaviour, why not?_

**An Expert would make this easier.**

_I can do as well as Rosalie any day. Just let me at Alice's wardrobe._

**We'd give them all a heart attack.**

_I don't know if I can wait for Edward's birthday._

**Who says we have to?**

My Ego and Id have blended into one! What a headache!

**You be quiet.**

_We can dispose of you, and make you look like a fool in the process. _

**How do you think people go insane? Their minds abandon them, and we could take over, making you get a temporary bout of insanity while we battle you for control.**

_This can either be done the easy way or the hard way. Either way we win._

Fuck.

**Curses don't sound nice on a lady.**

"Tell them to go away."

"They just want to make sure you're ok before going off shift."

"Ok, but my mind is about to take over, and I won't have any conscious control. You are warned, and I'm slipping." He looked genuinely confused at me.

His family came through the door that moment. I looked at horror at Edward. "I thought you said the two of them. Not all of them."

"They're curious who finally swept the Cullen bachelor off of his feet."

"I can tell you now that I'll hit it off with Alice and Emmett, Jasper and Esme are positive but shy relationships, and Rosalie and I sort of detest each other, but Carlisle is like a dad to me, and he, you, and Alice are my most important anchors."

"We'll see, Alice."

I caught his joke. "I can't tell the future like her, I just know what the others are like, and I can guess by you what they are like."

Jasper came through the door first and came up to me, close, and stared at me. "Having the internal battle?"

"Yup. They threatened to take over, and I discovered that my good and bad merged into one super bad. They will overpower me soon, so if I embarrass you all, know it isn't my fault."

Edward looked at jasper, reading his mind. "She's telling the truth."

"She's about to become a handful, alright." Alice said with pride.

"Oh, boy." Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, I don't think that I'll ever again see a human out endure a vampire." Alice seemed to be having fun with this particular vision.

"That's gonna be embarrassing." Edward muttered.

"Vision?" I asked Alice. She nodded her head.

"You are one little lustful devil." She motioned at me. "She won't last much longer, but you two might want to get out of the hospital. You are going to wake everybody up with the moan and the growl."

Edward growled at Alice, but she just laughed.

**Let's get her!**

The family was on the way out as my body spasmed and cramped as the control over my body was shifted. They tore off my shirt and motioned to Edward.

"Now." I demanded. He scooped me up in his arms and sped off out of the hospital.

"Soon!" I whispered against his neck, where I was kissing and nibbling, teasing him. He growled lowly, almost a purr.

"You like that."

We sped into a classy mansion and up the grand staircase and into a lovely furnished bluish bedroom. The bed in the middle of the room was huge, and Edward tossed me, back down, into the middle of it.

"This your room?"

"Yessss." He hissed to me. His animal side was attractive, and I had never seen it before.

"I love how animal you seem" I said as I threw off the bra and the pants, and the underwear. He just stared at me, so I rolled my eyes and took his hand, pulling him to the bed. I lay there, sprawled out, and naked. His eyes were roaming everywhere.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Don't mind if I do." He said and I saw a bright light blind my vision.

"D'you just take a pic of me?"

"Just like you said."

He got on his hands and knees on the very end of the bed.

"Loose the clothes." I demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." And he stripped in light speed. He crept towards me slowly, and finally hovered over me. He didn't keep his weight from me like the other Edward did. It felt nice to feel his entire body pressed against mine. His hands rested against my breasts, and I tossed my head back and let him begin the ritual.

I may have a couple of LEMONS in the next chapter. Wait and see, it kinda gets a bit...often...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Disclaimer still in effect. Enjoy. This chapter is lemony. Skip if you are uncomfortable with it.**_

Chapter 8

I awoke with a content sigh. The light poured through the window of his bedroom and warmed everything nicely. Edward's hand was holding me close.

"Woke up, Sleeping Beauty?" His velvet voice serenaded me.

"Yup." I said with a content sigh. Nothing of the other life came back to haunt me, so I looked into his eyes innocently.

"I am amazed that I can read your mind since the surgery. I never thought it possible."

"The other Edward still can't read my mind. You can. Do you know why?"

"No idea."

"I need a shower, then something to eat, and then time to talk." I took my human moment, showered, brushed my teeth, and then went downstairs to get something to eat. Of course the Cullens had entire cupboards full of food that they never eat, but since I started dating Edward, they kept food in the house for me.

"Ok," I said as I ate the last bite of the cereal that I had chosen. "When am I ok to go back to Charlie? What about School, the term has just started."

Carlisle spoke up. "It would be best for you to stay around us, I think that Charlie wouldn't know what to do with you if you decided to transport and your body was comatose. Stay around us, I think that I can get some strings pulled myself, and take you away for a little while. If what Alice says is true, then it doesn't matter anyway…" Edward cut Carlisle off.

"Not now, Carlisle." I didn't really hear his words because they were spoken at Vampire speed, and my brain couldn't decipher the information that fast.

"It would seem a little strange if I fell asleep in class and the teacher went to wake me up and I wouldn't. It would be best if we went away for a while." I didn't think that Carlisle's idea was bad. Time away from school and with Edward was going to rock. Where were we going to go, though?

I felt a surge of pure ecstasy flow through me as I collapsed to the floor in a heap. I heard jasper curse in the doorway of the kitchen.

"_What the __**fuck**__ was that?"_ Jasper swore in the doorway.

"Bella? Was that Bella?"

"_Yes, and it was the most pure form of ecstasy I have ever felt."_

"What the fuck, Jasper?"

"_Edward, I have no idea where it came from."_

"Could it be?"

"_It could be, but don't jump to conclusions, Edward."__ Jasper finished his sentence._

"_Would you two PLEASE stop swearing?"_

"_Sorry Carlisle." They both chimed in unison._

I fell into unconsciousness, trying to ignore the swearing in the background that I thoroughly disapproved of.

Chapter 9

I woke up in the luxuriously furnished bedroom. Edward was rocking against me, and I felt the skin contact on the second thrust.

_Welcome back._

**Have fun? We took over for you. You should have seen it. We played angel and devil, role playing, and you should have heard him growl!**

Aren't you the angel? Angels don't talk like that.

_This next part is going to be the best. We've been going at it for five hours and twenty three minutes. When one gets tired, the other takes over. It is time that you had your turn. There's no way to feel it then to be the one in control over the body and its senses. Feel's good, doesn't it?_

Are you kidding? I'd kill myself to feel this.

**You don't have to kill yourself, but he might like some pain. I never thought of that. You might be the Angel/Devil. I'm the angel, it's the devil, and you're the crossbreed.**

_Shut it you two, it's about to come!_

The feelings that swept over me were amazing. I writhed and squirmed under his protective arms, moaning the whole time. Nothing we had done before had prepared me for the wonderful sensations that he caused in me. A sudden wave of lust overcame me and I grabbed hold of the wave and faced it head first. I flipped Edward over, which made his face change to a lustfully controlled expression. As I took control, I felt the other voices in my head rock with me.

If we worked together, what effect would we have?

_We'd rock his world_

**How can we?**

_Maybe if we do the same action at the same time?_

Worth a try.

"Edward?" I asked with a shaky and extremely non–existent voice.

"What is it?" He asked just as breathless.

"I want to try something. I think that I have Multiple Personality Disorder, and if we work together, we can take out our combined lust on you."

"Let me be your…Guiney pig" he responded and I closed my eyes.

We worked together as one, and I felt his hands on my hips as I had a burst of energy on top. He growled softly as I went faster, and then growled louder and louder. My head was swimming with the moans, screams and demands of all three of us.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jasper must have snapped from one of the next rooms, it didn't surprise me, because when we came this time, it almost made me pass out from sensory overload.

"LIKE THAT, DON'T YA JASPER!" I yelled to him. Served him good for being an eavesdropper, or rather eavesfeeler.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT WITHOUT HURTING HER?"

"Its easy" Edward yelled to Jasper. "She does most of the work. You can't imagine through emotions alone!"

I thought I heard a slap from Alice to Jasper and an ouch. I laughed a bit and concentrated again on my actions.

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, YOU TWO ARE ONLY HALF DONE DOING IT NOW. ANOTHER SIX AND A HALF HOURS TO GO!" Alice gleefully giggled to us. I decided to ignore her, because he felt so good that I decided not to waste the feeling on something so trivial right now. Another six and a half hours? Wow. How can he do this without hurting me?

"Edward, I am curious, how are you doing this without hurting me?"

"That isn't a problem. I have no idea, mostly you are in control, and the feelings make that part of me immobile. You seem to be indestructible while you are like this. Watch." He took my nipple in his mouth and caressed. I moaned his name and grabbed at his head with my palms, curling his hair in my fingers.

"What about your teeth?" I asked breathless.

"What teeth? I had them grounded down to avoid suspicion" he murmured against my breast, never stopping.

"I'm glad that you did!"

"mmm. So am I."

I lay splayed across the large bed, tired and still feeling amazing. We stopped more than an hour ago, but I could still feel what he did to me. I would kill his entire family to have my Edward do this to me.

_See? We were right._

Were you ever!

**Have fun?**

A lot.

_Wanna do it again? _

**We planned on doing it to **_**your**_** Edward before we got this one to bed. **

_We also planned on doing this quite often, though not so long…_

**I've got no problems with doing it that long…it was just too tiring, but it made me feel better when that tired.**

_An angel talking like that, it seems kind of…nawty…yet wrong…_

We are talking like a couple of school girls that got layed by the best…

_That's because he is._

**Most definitely!**

I looked over at Edward and his closed eyes. He was so beautiful. This man was a doctor, but I didn't know much else about him. Just thinking about him in a doctor's uniform made me want him all over again. He sniffed the air delicately.

"You aroused again? What are you, a vampire half-breed? I have never known a human with such energy, or anybody besides Emmett who could fuck that long and still wants to go again!"

"Do you always use dirty language?"

"Not all of the time, only when I feel like myself. I was just curious. What were you thinking about?"

"You. That doctor's uniform is really attractive. I might have to stay away from the hospital because if I see you, I might jump you. That might get some nurses embarrassed."

"Naughty Bella. That would give the nurses a heart attack. Do you have any idea how the world views the Cullens? We are the royal family of America. The only bachelor, a rich doctor, getting jumped in the hospital where he worked wouldn't be unexpected, but everyone would look at you with the uttermost jealousy. You have just entered the most elite crowd of America just by sleeping with me. Some people would preserve you and put you on a shelf for show: this is the only girl that the Dr. E. Cullen slept with. You'd become an artefact. Now you are, at least on this side, my girlfriend. The properties with becoming a Cullen include the family crest." He handed me a beautifully carved ring out of gold.

"It's 22k. Gold, so be careful. With this, you will get away with anything, and you are now an explicit member of this family. You get all of the perks of becoming royalty."

"Does that include having you again?"

"TOLD YOU JASPER!! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN. THIS ONE WILL BE SHORT BUT EXTREMELY STEAMY IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN IN…" Alice screamed to the family when I asked the question. I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of Edward. I took off my shirt and felt him massage my breasts with his mouth and fingers.

"It does include having me, anytime, anywhere." I raised an eyebrow and imagined doing Edward on the surgery table.

"OH GEEZE, BELLA! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A BIT KINKY? THE OPERATING ROOM OF THE HOSPITAL?" Alice must have seen my wonderings about the operating room table for jumping Edward at work.

Edward chuckled seductively. "I'd love to have you on the operating room table, Bella."

"You're bed is much more comfortable, but I think it might give a bit more of a rush."

"Not that it matters." Edward whispered against my belly as he made way down. We were both naked, and I reached over me to where he hovered and grabbed his member. He growled at me and I squeezed harder, stroking a bit. His kisses traveled down to my pulsing area. I had to let go of him when his tongue entered me, I screamed out in delight. He gripped either side of my hips and began to lick harder and deeper. Never before had I experienced such delights and I never wanted to stop. This was definitely how I wanted to spend the rest of my eternity. With my new Edward or my old Edward, either one would do once I got my Edward into bed.

"Please don't stop!" I said through the difficulty breathing and moaning.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He exited long enough to comment and entered again with full enthusiasm.

"I guess that you have to get to work soon, hun?"

"Yes, Bella, and I have to get you back to the hospital too. You were in a coma for 2 years, and you disappear when you wake up. I'll have you out of there by the end of today. I promise." I nodded my head at the promise.

"Do you mind if I tell my mother that I'm dating you? When I woke up, she didn't believe me when I said that you and I were engaged, at least me and the other Edward are."

"I have no problem with you reinforcing your insanity with your mother. You have the family crest, you can do anything now."

"But I don't want to do anything that will upset you."

"The only thing that will upset me is you not being happy." He leaned over to me and kissed me hard. I sighed contently and nodded. Getting up and putting my clothes back on, I never took my eyes off of him. We made our way back to the hospital, me already in my hospital gown, and went back into my room. I went over to my bed and reluctantly got in.

"You sure that I'll be out of here by the end of the day?"

"Yes, I am sure. Alice has seen it, and plus, this hospital belongs to the Cullens' and the only one to override a Cullen is another Cullen."

"Ok. I don't want to wait until the end of the day to have you again, though."

He looked at me and smiled devilishly. "You have to, nauty Bella. Would you feel uncomfortable with the staff staring at my bare ass as I banged you up against the wall?"

I blushed. "I don't want anybody else looking at you except for me, especially that cute ass."

"I gotta go before I'm really really late for my shift. See you later, Bella."

"Later, Dr. E. Cullen."

My mother entered the room shortly after I finally closed my eyes. I felt my arm get light, and I faintly felt a hand print on my left hand.

"Where on earth did you get a Cullen ring, Bella?"

"Dr. E. Cullen gave it to me, we're dating, Mom. I love him."

She looked at me with the strangest expression. "You didn't spend the night at the hospital, did you Bella?"

I didn't respond and closed my eyes, trying to look like I fell asleep. My rosy red cheeks gave me away.

"You slept at his house, didn't you?" she sounded amazed.

"What if I did, Mom?"

"How on earth did my hospitalized daughter catch the most handsome bachelor in America? Thousands of girls have tried to gain his attention, and you wake up after two years in a coma and that night you are dating a Cullen? I don't believe you."

"You really should believe her. Soon she's going to be my wife, and you might want to stay in good graces with the in-laws, Mrs. Swan." Edward stood in the doorway with a chart in his hands, examining it. "Bella, you're tests are great, there's nothing wrong and the nurses have been told to let you go. As soon as you get changed, you need to go to the front entrance; Alice will be there to pick you up. Your quarters will be with me." he winked; I swear my mother almost fainted. I giggled lightly.

"I don't know if I want to go home yet." I flirted with him.

"You call his place home already?" my mother broke out of her trance.

"Of course she does. I don't expect your daughter to burden you, after you are used to living without her for 2 years, and she will still need good health care, and I doubt you can take much more of the costs." My mother nodded her head faintly at Dr. E. Cullen's statement. "Bella, dear. I think I might be home after lunch anyway. By the time you get home, freshen up and get a tour, I'll be by your side."

"Ok." I sighed, playfully defeated. He walked out the door and my mother turned back to me.

"You were telling the truth. Wow. The Cullens. My daughter." My mother was in a rut, repeating the amazing words to herself. "wait until Charlie hears about this. He's gonna be so proud, he always said that you were going to do amazing things with your life. I didn't imagine this great."

I got up off the bed and heard a light knock on the door. An amazing looking Alice walked in and danced to my side.

"Here you go, Bella. A change of clothes, so we can go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, Bella. You really need clothes, and being a Cullen and all, you can't wear things off of the local discount bins!"

"Ok. I admit I do seem to need some clothes." I went to the washroom and changed into the clothes that Alice provided me with. They were dark, form fitting and accenting jeans, and a pretty blue sweater with a v-neck that showed a bit of cleavage. Alice even provided me with a change of undergarments, knowing that I wouldn't have a bra to wear, or underpants. I walked out the bathroom door with confidence.

"Alice, this outfit is beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it." I understood that she literally knew that I would like it.

We went to hundreds of shops and tens of malls. Alice had a limousine take us everywhere, and it was huge. I had never seen one so long, and the entire back was filled up with shopping bags. There was barely enough room for me and Alice in the back.

"One more store? Can we fit the bags in the back here?"

"It won't be a big order. Trust me."

"Where are we going, Alice?"

"Commoners call it a Lingerie Store…"

"Why?" I was quite suspicious now. What did she see?"

"It'll add some fun to tonight and the rest of the nights you spend with Edward. It'll drive him crazy as much as he drives you crazy."

"Lemmie at it!" if I could turn him on like he turned me on, we'd both be in trouble.

We walked in and there was so much stuff that I didn't know what to look at first. Alice led me through the entire store and she was right. We only had four bags, a new record for this shopping record in any one store. This was the only place that we exited with less than five bags for each of us.

"Is Edward home yet?"

"He'll be there by the time we are."

"Do we have to unload all of these bags?" I whined.

"Oh my gosh no. I have people to do it for me. All of your clothes will be laid out in drawers in Edward's room. I suggest you take this bag, though." She handed me the bag with my favourite piece of Lingerie. It was blue and quite showing. I blushed faintly and exited the car, quite excited to see Edward again. When I saw him talking to Jasper in the entry way, I jumped into his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck below his ears.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I want you too." He whispered back.

"I've never felt these emotions on you, Edward. They suit you well. I'd better leave you before I see something I'm not meant to feel." He turned around and left us alone. Edward whisked us up the stairs and placed me in front of his bathroom door.

"I assume you want to put that on before? That's why you are holding a bag from Victoria's Secrets?"

"You'll find out soon." I went in and put on the set. The bra pushed up my small b-cup and gave me cleavage. These things did miracles. A blue lace covered up my stomach, and came just below my blue underwear. They were lace too, and this outfit didn't cover much, I must admit. I looked myself over again, being self conscious, and exited the bathroom slowly. I peeked my head around the corner to see where Edward stood. He had his doctor's jacket off and his top buttons of his shirt undone. He looked good. I gawked and came out from behind the bathroom door's frame. Edward looked up at me and stared, his eyes large. I could physically smell his arousal.

"You really like this. I can actually smell you."

"You smell stronger that ever too, Bella." I slowly walked over to him and straddled his lap. He sat in the chair by the desk, and he picked me up by my butt and brought me over to the bed.

"You really do love me."

"I haven't loved anybody as much as I love you. I will keep you forever, Bella."

"I want you forever too. If I get changed on one side, will I get changed on the other too? Will I still be able to transport back and forth?"

"We'll have to ask Alice."

"Two Alice's are better than one. I'll ask Alice on the other side if she can see anything. Maybe they will have visions that will complement each other, like pieces to a puzzle."

"I think that the other Edward is getting impatient. I know I would be, but he can cool his jets while we have some fun, if he won't do it, I would be glad to."

He pounced on me and we landed on the bed in a tangle.

Chapter 10

I woke up in my other Edward's room, in forks. I didn't realize until now how little time I was spending on this side. The last thing that I remember was the overload of pleasure and I fainted, transporting myself in the kitchen. If Jasper felt what I felt, and Edward read his mind, I could be in a lot of trouble and interrogation from Edward. I kept my eyes closed so he couldn't attack me.

"I know you are awake, Bella. Your heart beat changes rhythm when you wake up. You have been sleeping for three days. Alice is keeping a vision from me, too. Have you any idea how much you have worried me?" I heard him sigh frustratingly, and put his head in his hands.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry?"

"Can I ask the most important question? What was it?"

I decided to plead ignorance. "What is what?"

"Bella…" he growled. This wasn't a playful growl. This was intimidating, and I almost felt afraid of him. That made me mad.

"If you are going to get this snappy and dissect me, I am going back to sleep! I don't need this! Have you any idea what it is like on the other side? You treat me like a queen, not to mention that your family is royalty of America. On the other side, my ID and Ego have ganged up against me. THEY were the ones that caused the power surge. By the way, it was you, on the other side, which caused that surge, which is how much power you have over me." I shut my eyes angrily and turned my head. I didn't know if I wanted to go back or try and work things out here. I heard Alice burst through the door, almost breaking it.

"Go away Alice." Edward growled at her angrily.

"Edward Cullen. I am taking Bella to calm her down. Didn't you just see the vision? If you keep it up, we'll all loose her on this side. I love her too much to let you do that to her and us." Alice sped up to me, grabbed me, and ran out of the room. She headed into Carlisle's study and he stood in front of her, and me, and supported her.

"I have heard what Alice dreamed about, and you need a little bit of time to take in what she has told you. Alice also saw what happened between You and her on the other side. Both sides are amazed, apparently, that you have that much self-control." He nodded his head to Alice, who walked out the door carefully. She went into her room and sat me down on her bed.

"Bella? Want to talk?"

"Alice, the contrast between the two of them is scary. This Edward, my Edward, is pushing away. I asked him for patience, and he starts probing me as soon as I wake up. The other Edward is a dream. I love them both so much, and the other Edward is willing to change me. I don't know if it will break my link to the two worlds, whether it will change us both, or just one of us. Maybe it will change a bit and serve as my talent. Have you seen anything?"

"I see you changed, Bella. The vision I have been keeping from Edward until I talked with you? You will develop the transportation. Your brain will split into two, and you can be in either world at the same time, and consciously make decisions in either at the same time. You can also transport fully any time that you want. If you transport fully, I mean your entire being, and will die on the side you leave. You can take a peak at what is happening first person, and still have the link, or you can abandon one of the bodies forever. I think that this is quite the gift. You can lead two lives, and keep both separate while experiencing both. You could lead one human life, have kids, get married, get old, and the other you could be a vampire, leading an immortal life. There's one other catch to the gifts. With the transportation, the world is your creation, which means that if you want it to happen, it will. You will be able to manipulate the world you are actively in, that is, first person. You have to fully pull your mind into one realm, temporarily, and you can change something. Even if that something is having a baby, or making yourself a vampire."

"Making me a vampire?" that didn't sound right. Wasn't I already supposed to be a vampire to gain these powers?

"You will only be a Vampire on the side you are bitten. After the transformation, you will have the ability to change anything on either side."

"Is Edward listening to this? He'll vehemently protest this."

"Your damn right I will."

"I should have known that you would be listening. You can't change my mind. I can get changed on the other side…"

He cut me off, and not listening to the rest of my sentence.

"We already had this argument. I can't destroy your soul."

"LISTEN TO THE REST OF IT, DAMN YOU!!! I can lead the Vampire life on that side, and remain human on this side. I can marry you, have children, get old, and you know the best part? Once I get _ancient_ I can make myself 17 again and you can change me. You get what you want and I get what I want. If you decide to not to change me, I can change myself."

"You change yourself?" that sounded like a mockery.

"Yes. Once I'm Vampire on the other side, which you can't stop, I can change myself on this side, if I wish."

He looked at me with horror in his eyes. "Weren't you listening at all to what we were saying?"

"Not that close."

"What do you think?"

"I think that it's the best deal that I'm going to get. You get a human life, and you two vampire ones. I still don't like taking away your soul, though.

"You didn't listen again. You turn me in the other universe and I turn myself here after I get old, and once I'm old, I can turn myself back to a seventeen year old. We already have the whole thing worked out."

"We?"

"Me and the other you."

"It's quite ingenious, really." Alice piped up from the corner.

"Alice, what's wrong. You're blocking me out again" Edward told her. It really bothered him when someone blocked him out. Remembering what happened on the other side, flashes of Edward and me in erotic positions floated through my head. I blushed, and fought to get the images out of my head so I could think properly.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward growled at me. Oh Damm! I forgot that he read my mind here. I turned tomato red.

Alice went deadly still. I looked over at her in horror. She was having another vision, and I didn't know if she could see what I and Edward did with each other. Edward growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He only did that when he fought for control over himself. What did Alice see?

Alice giggled. "I didn't know that was even possible!"

"Alice, please."

"What was it Alice?"

"Edward? Do you want to, or can I?" she was bouncing up and down, and spoke excitedly.

Edward sighed, frustrated. "I will, first; Bella, what was with the images in your head?"

"I'm a teenage girl, Edward. I always told you that you didn't want to know what was going through my head."

"Yes, but it will be extremely hard being close to you with such thoughts going through your head." I stepped up to him while he had his head down and hugged him. He froze in place.

"Edward, what did Alice see?"

He looked at me with love and hunger. I suddenly realized what she saw. "It was me and you, wasn't it, Edward?"

"Yes. Only have I dreamed…"

"Alice, was there anything strange about your vision?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything that didn't seem right, or seemed out of place?"

"No. The feeling was overpowering. There was love and peace. It seemed right."

"Can we talk more privately, Edward?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I just winked. He scoffed and took my hand, leading us up the stairs. We entered his bedroom and locked the door, with a recent upgrade to keep his family members from entering his bedroom while we're in the middle of a heavy making-out session. As soon as we were in the room and the door locked, I practically jumped him. I whipped around and kissed him passionately and lovingly. I wanted to tell him what we have been doing, and what we can do. Edward underestimated his self-control, and I know that we could do it if he agreed to my terms.

"Edward?" I said with a purr. It didn't sound like me, but it must have been, because it came out of my mouth.

"Bella…" his velvet voice whispered back at me on my lips. He seemed reluctant to let me go, but he knew that we were on his boundary lines. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him to the bed. He came with me, I suspect mostly because he didn't want me to get hurt. I pushed him, back down, on the bed.

"Edward. I need you to know that we can do this. Now." The images of us on this bed loving each other danced through my mind. He growled/purred and pulled me on top of him. I rolled my eyes, but knew that he needed some help for control. I got off of him again, watching his face fall, and brought my book bag over. I had asked Alice earlier in the day to get a few things for me, and now I could use them. I unzippered it and pulled out heavy metal chains. I brought it over to the left side of the bed and looked for the anchor I asked Emmett to install. He didn't ask any questions, at my threat. I attached the chain to the anchor and did the same for the right hand side. I took a pair of heavy and thick handcuffs. They were specially made so that I knew Edward couldn't break out of them. I attached the first pair to Edward's right wrist and the right chain, the same with the left.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Making this easier for you. Don't you like it?" I asked with a pout face.

"I never thought you would. I am usually the controller in situations. It just feels weird to be controlled."

I giggled and danced off to the bathroom. I flashed images of me slowly taking my shirt off to Edward. I heard him try to break out of his bonds, and his frustrated sigh. I grabbed the last thing out of the bag that Alice got for me. It was a sexy one-piece lingerie outfit. The bra was padded, and it made me look much bigger than I was. I could only imagine Alice laughing at this moment, Edward tied to the floor, and me teasing him. I had just gotten the damn thing strapped when I heard a frightening growl come from Edward. I peaked my head out of the bathroom and saw Emmett snapping pictures of Edward tied to the bed. He thrashed and fought the chains as hard as he could, but he couldn't break them. I giggled a bit, and decided that this was enough.

"Go, Emmett." I demanded as I forgot what I wore and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at me for a second, and quickly looked at the floor. He flashed out of the room with embarrassment. I shook my head in disappointment, and turned my head back to Edward. I had forgotten the skimpy thing that I was wearing, and the look on his face was magnificent. He had stopped fighting the bed, and just stared at me.

"Oh Edward…" I sang to him. "do you like it? Alice picked it out…" I got on my hands and knees at the end of the bed, in between his spread ankles. I didn't care that he was still wordless, and that he was staring at me. I crept a foot closer, and ran my hand up his thigh. He shivered at my touch, and closed his eyes.

"Aww, tired of me already?" I asked. His eyes shot open immediately, and I began to seductively pull my right shoulder strap down with my left hand. His eyes were wide and wild. I could see the raw lust and hunger in them.

"Frustrated from not getting it for 100 years? I can help you with that." I began to take my left shoulder strap down. He buckled against the chains, trying to get close. I took my arms out of the shoulder straps and began rolling the bra down. Once the Bra sat at my abdomen, I crawled a bit closer to him. My knees were sitting between his thighs.

"Bella!" he moaned. This was easy, I hadn't even done anything yet, and he was already moaning.

"Oh Edward, are you this easy to please?" I leaned my upper half against his groin area. I was surprised by how hard he was, not that being made of granite already made him hard. I rubbed up against him as I crawled up to his chest. I finally found a way to show him what he did to me.

"Edward." I sang again. "I hate to bring this up now, but imagine what I can do to you if I was a Vampire…" he paused, and I think that he was contemplating the choice. While he was distracted, I bent down to his chest and kissed it. Trailing kisses across his chest and up his neck, along his face to his lips. I was careful to make sure to avoid his teeth; I had no idea if he had lost control, and if the chains were the only thing that let me keep my life. His lips moved hungrily against mine. He was so passionate, and I could tell that he really loved me. I suddenly had a strong craving to have him suck on my breast, and I moved my chest against his mouth. He was in control, because he teased it with his lips and tongue, and never let his teeth get near me. I moaned to him this time, and stripped the rest of the way. After I got into position, on top, he thrust against me, and accidentally entered. He growled loudly, and I heard his family scuffle around us, afraid that something was wrong. Alice must have been keeping them back, because she must have seen what I was doing to Edward. My back arched in surprise.

"Are you a bit too eager, Edward? I'm in control, not you." I sang to him. I sang most of my sentences to him, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to me. His eyes were lost in a sea of feeling and emotions. RIGHT! I forgot that Vampire senses were more acute than a human's. He must be going crazy right now. I heard a frustrated vampire-growl from downstairs. I didn't care who I was driving crazy, I had Edward for the first time in our relationship, and there was no way that he could hurt me.

I thrust again, to tease him, and show him who was boss. He growled again.

"Bella," He said with clenched teeth. "You have no idea how that feels! I can hear Jasper going crazy downstairs, practically orgasming. Even Carlisle is a bit uncomfortable with the sounds you make me make!" his head arched into the pillow.

"I'm glad. You can finally know how you make me feel. Your scent, your taste, your looks, your mind…I am addicted to you, and I love you. Now I can show you how much I love you, and you can't do a thing. Screw your Control Boundaries." I thrusted quickly and hard against him, to surprise him. He screeched suddenly, and I couldn't hear him through my ecstasy. Someone knocked on our bedroom door, probably concerned.

"GO AWAY, PLEASE." I said, my voice broke on the last word and I moaned. I was slightly embarrassed, but I didn't care what they thought at the moment. I heard the footsteps lightly fade off, thank goodness.

Edward buckled again and brought me back to my activity. Wow. I had no idea how he could restrain against this the whole time he was with me, especially when he knew how it felt from accidentally hearing his family. I made a mental note to ask him later, although I think I already know the answer.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned to him for his benefit.

Wow. I woke up, hot and sweaty next to my love, Edward the first. I cuddled my head into his chest for the chilling heat he gave off. I sighed happily, finally getting what I wanted. I heard the clatter of chains next to me.

"You spent the entire night in chains? Why didn't you ask me to release you?"

"Bella, love, you passed out after the eighth round. You slept all night, moaning and whispering my name. Would you like to release me now?" he asked me with a dazzling look in his eyes.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, confused from his dazzlement. "Are you going to keep dazzling me if I don't?"

He chuckled darkly. "Maybe."

"I don't think I want to release you yet, then." I laughed lightly and stared into his eyes. He _was_ dazzling me. I just lost every thought and trait of an intelligent being. We sat there for a while, and he sighed frustrated.

"Bella! How are you, did you get hurt at all?" Alice danced into the room and sat on Edward's sofa underneath his CD collection.

"No. I think I am alright, except for my thought process. I don't think I'll be able to think properly again, thanks to Edward."

Edward and Alice laughed together, at my expense.

"The whole family is joking about Bella being the only one able to keep Edward chained, and his strength and speed can't help him any." Edward glared at Alice, and I laughed at his expense this time.

I got up off the bed and stood at the foot, beside Alice, contemplating whether or not I should release Edward. Alice giggled as I contemplated the decision. Edward's face grew serious.

"Bella," he whispered seductively. "You wouldn't do that to _me._" he tried to dazzle me to get his way.

"The only thing that your dazzling is going to get you is a muddled Bella unable how to release the chains and where she left the keys." I chuckled, and Alice started giggling uncontrollably with me. Edward growled at us, playfully I assumed.

"Big, Bad Edward gonna get me after he's released!" I started laughing hysterically, Alice kept giggling, trying to stop, but started again after looking at Edward's face and mine.

"Release him, Alice, and get out of here fast. I'll hold him off."

"How, prey tell, Bella, are you going to hold me off, love?"

"I have my ways. I know your secret weakness."

Alice headed for the chains and let Edward's left hand go. She used Vampire speed and released his right side and ran out of the room.

"ALICE!!" Edward roared.

"SAVE ME, BELLA!!!" Alice pleaded me, jokingly.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. He spun around and faced me, his face playful and wild.

"Uh oh. I'm gonna get it now!" I ran to the far corner of the room and placed my hands on my shoulder straps of my nightgown.

"Bella…" Edward carefully sang out as he creeped towards me.

"Careful, Edward, or you're gonna get an eyeful!"

"You know that you wouldn't…"

"Wanna bet?" I took my shoulder straps and slid them down my arm, the top coming with it. I did it fast to make sure that Edward wouldn't try to stop me. He froze in place and started growling animalistically. He didn't frighten me, and it surprised me. It sounded…almost sexy.

I placed my back on the wall, trying to get as far as I could. I hadn't realized what I had done until I already did it.

"Oh, Bella! You've done it now." He whispered to me. He came up to me with a grace that I haven't seen before. It called to me and froze me in place.

"I can't stand it anymore, Bella. You are going to be Vampire tonight. I'm going to Carlisle and getting the details worked out. We'll marry afterwards, but I won't stall any longer."

I looked at him with surprise. I didn't think that it would be so easy or I would have done it a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Realms of the Twilight**_

**_Chapter 5 _**

_(Dislaimer: it doesn't belong to me, none of it does except this story and Bella's wonderful multiple personality disorder!)_

I woke up in a sunny, luxurious bedroom. Either Edward had been doing some renovation or I was in the other world. Just to make sure, and so I didn't make a fool of myself, I checked my other mental voices.

You guys there?

_Of course we are. Do you honestly think that this is Edward I's personality?_

**Don't be mean. Yes, Bella.**

Where exactly am I?

_You definitely aren't in Cansas, Dorothy._

Smart Ass…

**We are not in Florida, that's just where your mother lives. You have been residing in Washington Hospital.**

Go figure. They have to both choose the same city. Does Edward live in Washington too?

_They have a summer home somewhere in California. Ironic, isn't it? Sunny California. It's likely someplace remote and expensive._

**Why are you so sarcastic all of the time?**

_I like being myself. That is who I am, like it or not. Change of subject: How was it, Bella?_

How was what?

_Don't make me say it! Edward…_

**SEX WITH EDWARD LAST NIGHT, YOU IDIOT!!**

(I still blushed, mentally) None of your business.

_In other words, it was soooo good that I am embarrassed of making a fool of myself._

**Most definitely. I hear that she chained him to the floor and had Emmett embarrass him, taking pictures!**

_No Way! That isn't like my Bella?!_

**Is too! She showed him who was sexy. He won't walk for a week.**

_Are you serious? He's a Vampire!_

**He almost broke the links on her.**

_Oo_

**XD**

Oh great. My mind is laughing at me. I'm going to leave now.

**Bella, Dear. How are you going to leave your own thoughts?**

_It's not like you can leave the room. We don't have a room to leave._

**Yes we do. How do you think that she is so protected in her mind from special abilities? I think that she might be able to enter and leave at will, and if trained.**

_Seriously? That's cool._

Is that Edward I'm curled up next to?

**Yup, he crawled in after he got home when his shift ended. He doesn't sleep, but he relaxes a lot when he gets in beside you.**

Really?

_frustrated sigh_

**I never knew anyone make their mind sigh so much.**

_She doesn't believe me. When you say the same thing, she accepts it, however reluctantly, she still accepts it._

I can't help it. You are the Bad Girl. You lie for the fun of it. I never know when you are joking or not. The Good Girl never lies to me.

_This Bad Girl got you in bed with two Edward Cullens._

**Even I admit, that is impressive.**

I want to see if I can open my mind and Edward hears us bickering.

**Just concentrate on what you want. Imagine Edward hearing your thoughts, and open your guards to him.**

**"**Bella?" Edward whispered to me in my ear. He must have gotten tired of watching me sleep.

Listen to me, Edward, with your mind.

_Listen to me Edward…_

**I don't think that it will work…**

_Open your mind to him, like a hug._

COME ON, EDWARD!! HEAR ME, DAMN YOU!!!

_Your mind is like a locked safe, no one can get in, and you can not get out._

I'm leaving.

"I'm awake. How was your night?" I opened my eyes, ending my conversation with my alter-ego, and looked at the angel snuggled up beside me.

"Awful, Bella. Knowing that you were here in my bed and me alone on the night shift… all I could keep thinking about was us on the surgery table."

I blushed a lovely shade of red. He chuckled lightly beside me.

"Are you always so embarrassed when anybody talks like that? You always blush at the slightest of things."

"I was an innocent before you came along. I'm still…or was, pure. I haven't gotten used to the idea of lovers yet, no matter how long I dreamed of it. I have a self-image problem. I just have to get used to my body."

"And you will, believe me, with me around. I may be too bold to ask, but has your other Edward seduced you yet?"

"…I kinda seduced him…"

He raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I chained him to the floor while I … kinda…"

"You?" he sounded amazed that I would do that, and take the initiative, while being so shy like I always was.

"I had some help from Alice, ok?"

He laughed at my impatience and uncomfort at the conversation.

I was on my side and Edward curled up next to me. I looked at the wall, thinking.

How did everything get so confusing? I had the surgery and I wake up afterwards and end up with two Edwards and two lives. Did something go wrong in the surgery? Edward wouldn't tell me because I'd get upset? I had gotten rather attached to both worlds, both lives and both loves. I didn't want to give either up, but a nagging in the back of my head told me that I needed to give one up.

Guys?

_You talking to us again?_

**What do you want, Bella?**

I wanted to know what you know about how this all started.

**What do you mean?**

How I ended up with two separate lives in two worlds.

_That isn't an easy one to explain._

**Where do we start?**

_Maybe at the beginning?_

_**Ha Ha.**_

_Um, there was a complication with the surgery. The venom from James' bite was being stored somewhere in the back of the brain, as it nearly reached your brain, but Edward sucked the reachable venom out before it could stop the heart. The brain gathered the useless venom and stored it. When Carlisle and Edward were doing the surgery, they accidentally hit the venom pouch and spilled it into the bloodstream in the open neck incision. Once again, they pulled the venom out, and it never reached the heart, but it did reach the brain. The power you would have had was activated, your brain believed that you were a vampire, but you still have a heart. Therefore, since you still live, you're conscious and unconscious created the separate lives for you to live, the immortal life and the mortal life. In one, you depict your surroundings as the way you perceived them last, and the other world your brain depicts the world as the way it should be._

**That is one theory, assuming that the other world was the real one. If this world is the real one, and the other world is made up, then you have been in a coma for a long time, and during that time your brain created a separate dream world to deal with pain and suffering that you would refuse to deal with. The dream ended once you faced the pain, and you woke up. The problem is that you held on so dearly to the dream world, you refused to let it go once you woke up. In dreams, where the original world was fabricated, you can re-enter the worlds that you self-fabricated.**

You're both right. It is complicated. But I don't want either to be fake! Why can't both be real?

_They are real, to you._

Is Edward a dream, like I originally thought?

**One is, yes.**

That's the problem. Which world is real?

**Does it matter?**

No. it doesn't. Each world is unique in its own way. I'd still like to know what is real and what is not, anyway.

**sigh**

_You do have a lovely, horny doctor beside you, you know._

This feels nice, though. I've gotten way too attached to you guys. Are you real or self fabricated?

**We are real. We are parts of your personality that you suppress your desires and your logic. You are a mixture of the two. Together, we make a whole.**

_What does reality have to do with a horny doctor?_

**See what I mean? Desires come first for the ID portion of the personality in the brain. You like the socialization and the comfort from the male-female bond. I prefer to keep logical, and if you need it, then fulfill the need.**

I see. Hear me later!

"Edward."

"Yes?" he seemed to snap out of his thoughts, like I did.

"I love you. Thank you for understanding about all of this. I wake up out of a two year coma, saying that I love my doctor (whom I didn't know) and that I'm recently engaged to him. You must have thought me a loon."

"I didn't know what I felt. A lovely, young lady that I had recently been assigned to woke up, and said that. I was flattered, and attracted. For a moment, I wondered if you had Alice's talent to see the future, and confused the future with the present. But I see now that it is more serious than that. I don't mind that you have a copy of me in another reality that you mistook me for. I'm happy that I have you, and have the fortune of loving someone so innocent. I haven't loved anyone more than I love you. I'm going to change you at the first opportunity we have. I don't want to loose you, but the soul thing is more bearable than loosing you forever. I couldn't kill myself because of my family, so the only logical thing is to change you to be forever with me, that is, if you felt the same way as me."

"Of course I do. I kept asking the other Edward to change me, and he kept refusing to destroy my soul. After he left me, (wince) I went to Carlisle, and he told me that he'd change me after I graduated. Edward made a deal with me that if I married him, he'd change me, as long as I graduated first. I agreed, with reluctance, and we had the date set. Then I have to go for the surgery, and this happens. I want to be changed so badly, regardless of the pain. James was the vampire that got killed a couple years ago because he bit me; it started more problems with his mate and coven members. I was almost started the change, but Edward sucked the venom out again. It was just recently that the action calmed down, and this happens. Nothing is ever easy for us. I keep expecting something to go wrong here too."

"If anything does go wrong, it's alright. We'll fix it and make it right, that's what we're supposed to do."

_I know that you can feel it as good as I can. Just ask!_

"Edward?" I asked and flipped over so that our faces were inches apart.

"Yes?" he breathed. I lost my train of thought and inhaled him. I inched closer to him without realizing it. He seemed frozen, relishing the moment that we shared. I leaned in farther and kissed him. He kissed back passionately, and I knew in that instant that both worlds were too good to be true. What if both of them were just dreams? What if there is another reality that I haven't seen yet, and Edward didn't exist at all? It didn't matter, because I'd stay in this state and die a thousand times in another life than have life without him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the plot is mine, nothing more.**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with Edward and Carlisle standing over me. They seemed to be waiting for me to do something. Everyone looking at me like this made me self-conscious, and I decided to break the bond.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, directing at no one in particular.

"You. We worked out all of the details and I'm willing to start whenever you are, Bella, love."

"Can I zone out for a moment to tell the other side? I didn't realize that you were meaning so soon."

Edward nodded his head and motioned for me to proceed. Yeah, right, like I could fall asleep with people looking that closely for me. I tried anyway and willed myself to transport to the other world.

I woke up in our bedroom, and my head started spinning.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering if she was still here.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here." She entered the room and sat on the bed, as if she knew that there was something that I was meaning to tell her. This would be so much easier if everybody could just work together in the same world.

Guys?

**You're back. I wondered if we would get the news in person. If you know something in one world, you will know it in the other world.**

_You have a question, Bella?_

Yeah, I was wondering if I could link everybody together in both worlds and we could talk about the transformation as a whole.

_Good idea, but that would take a lot of concentration, and you wouldn't likely be able to participate._

**Yes she would. We could both work subconsciously to concentrate on keeping them all here. But it would be easier if you could take them to an imaginary place, someplace in your brain, like an imaginary scene of your liking. It would require less concentration and it would enable us to keep you engaged in the conversation. Your mind is our domain; the real world is your domain. We could keep them here without a problem.**

They want to change me now, though, and I'd have to gather them at the hospital.

**Alice is waiting. She can see what we have planned, and she seems quite confused. You might want to tell her what she's seeing.**

"Alice? The other world wants to change me now, and I want everyone together to talk about what could happen. I have a theory that could bring both worlds together, in my mind, and you can both talk and still retain the information when we return to our respective bodies. But I need to talk to our family now. Would Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward mind being interrupted at work?"

"I don't think so, Bella. This is an important issue, and what you are proposing is an amazing feat that everyone will love to see. I can't wait to see my counterpart!"

"Let's get going to the hospital, then. Can Emmett and Jasper meet us there?"

"I'm calling them now, but I don't see why not with the gift that you're giving us."

It turned out that Emmett was ecstatic to see another him. Jasper wanted to see how such a thing was possible. When we made our way to the hospital, Edward meeted me and Alice at the door. He looked surprised to see us here, but when he met Alice's gaze, and a moment of mind reading, his face turned to happiness.

"So I assume that Jasper and Emmett are on their way? Rosalie and Carlisle will be out shortly, they had patients to finish tending to."

I looked down at my feel. "Do you mind me disturbing you at work like this?"

"Not at all, Bella. You are important, and this issue needs immediate attention! Your safety is top priority."

He led us to a large, private room for doctors to speak with patients. We sat at the table, Edward drilling me questions about how I planned on linking both sides together. Carlisle and Rosalie came through the door and both smiled warmly at me. Rosalie didn't seem angry for bothering her at work. Jasper and Emmett busted through the door with excited faces. I motioned them to sit at the table and get comfortable.

"This might take a while, I have no idea how long we will be gone from the real worlds. I may seem to be sleeping in a moment, but I'm getting things ready on the other side. When you feel a pull, and tiredness, don't resist. Follow it and I will greet you when you start following the bond I will forge on each of you." They nodded and I closed my eyes, making myself transport.

"Carlisle! Edward!" I instantly snapped out of my self-induced sleep.

"What is it, Bella?" they both seemed worried about my sudden excitement.

"Where is the family?" I asked excitedly.

"They are in the livingroom. We banished them downstairs until we knew what was going on."

"Let's go down there with them! I need to tell you something."

I ran down the stairs with Carlisle and Edward close behind. I started jumping in the doorframe and Alice started jumping with me. We both squealed.

"I'm joining the two Cullen clans to talk about the transformation! They are waiting in the hospital with me for you guys to arrive!"

"Please, get started." Carlisle motioned for me to start to bring them over.

"Just follow the connection, or pull, you feel. It will lead you to me." I sat down on the couch with Edward beside me, and he held my hand supportively. I closed my eyes and heard the voices from the other side.

**Just concentrate on the place that you want to bring the two Cullen clans to, it has to be a visual place in your mind, and your two bodies will pull them to the place you visualized.**

Will there be two me's too?

_That's a good question. Will we be separate entities from you or will we still be one? We are technically three separate consciousnesses._

**We'll have to wait and see.**

The only place that came to mind was the meadow. I appeared in the meadow first, and I looked around. It looked exactly the same as the first day that Edward and I came here on the hiking trip. I closed my eyes and tried to feel my bonds between the individuals that were relying on me to get here. They all appeared at different times, probably depending upon who felt the connection first, and how much they trusted me to travel at higher speeds. My two Edwards' came first, followed by Alice, both Carlisles', the other Alice, and the rest of the family. Both Rosalies' came last.

"You're here! Just remember that we are still at the last place that we were before we came here. This is just an illusion, from my mind, to act as an interface for us to interact between the worlds."

The family was listening, but their heads were turned away from me, looking at something with avid interest. I stepped around the group to get to the things that were so interesting.

I saw two replica's of me. The only difference was clothing and the way they were dressed. One was dressed provocatively, a beautiful blue, thigh-high skirt and a flowing, frilly white, busty shirt. The other me was dressed conservatively, but more of a business or formal style. She had on black dress pants, and a dressy dark blue complementing shirt. There were only two possibilities as to who they were.

"We really did split!" I said excitedly. I walked over to them and hugged them.

"Nice outfit, Ms. Logical." The ID complemented me. I hadn't realized what I wore yet. I looked down and saw my wedding dress that I had dreamed of wearing.

"I guess that our intentions' are split now, too. The dress indicates what you want the most…"

"Everybody…" I began, cutting my logical self off. "This is the multiple personality disorder that I have developed. She…" I pointed to the ID. "Is my ID, the libidinous portion of my behaviours. Next we have the logical portion of my behaviours. I am a conscious mix of the two, logical and instinct, and am in control all of the time."

"You weren't kidding when you said that you had MPS." My Dr. Edward spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess that I should introduce the counterparts, hun? Edwards, can you come here please?"

Both Edwards walked over to me and looked at each other.

"Two Edwards' and double the trouble." Alice teased, I think that it was the first Alice, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Shut up Alice." Both Edward's chimed in at once. I laughed, and that started the entire group laughing. Both Edward's stared at each other with frustrated looks.

"You can read her mind?" Dr. Edward asked the other Edward.

"Yes, and you can read mine." He pointed out, and a mysterious look spread across his face. They must have carried out a conversation with each other for a while, because I stood in place looking at their facial expressions change after one another. They seemed to be having fun. I took a quick glance around the field to see that everyone paired off into their counterparts, talking quite deeply. I was glad that every one hit it off so well. I returned my attention back to the two Edward's and saw them staring intently at me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Neither of us can read your mind, Bella. But I think that it has something to do with us being inside your mind.

"What were you two talking about, in your private little conversation?"

"Actually, we were talking about the differences in you between the worlds. You sound to be a lot bolder in the other world, are you not?"

I actually blushed. "This meeting is supposed to be about my transformation, not about my sexual habits!"

"But Bella, dear! They are related! Edward wanted some suggestions to get you to be a bit bolder. I agreed to help him."

"Us both being called Edward is going to confuse Bella. Are you having a hard time differentiating the two of us, love?"

I nodded my head shyly. Dr. Edward laughed lightly.

"Why is it that she's always shy around you, and she hunts me down and teases me at work on long, boring night shifts?"

"I have no idea. How is it that she attacked me, chained me to the floor and nearly scared the shit out of my entire family after I caught her passed out on the floor in an orgasm, when none of us were touching her?"

"I am afraid that it is my fault." There was a moment of silence between the two. Edward raised an eyebrow in interest.

"That's what those images were that flashed through her mind. That doesn't seem like Bella at all, at least the one that I know."

"You think that that's funny? She wakes up in a hospital, on my side, from a coma and tells her parents that she's engaged to me. I had only seen her name on the medical charts of the hospital I work at, and she says that she's engaged to me. I went to check it out and one thing led to another. I am engaged to her now, and so are you. She thought that I was you. You should have seen the look on Renee's face!"

"I want to see the bold Bella. Kiss him, Bella love, for me?" I looked at Edward in surprise.

"I believe that I can do that one." My Id self spoke up and stepped foreword. She gracefully walked over to the Dr. Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck, in surprise, he froze.

"I'm the one that tries, unsuccessfully, to prompt Bella into doing all of those naughty things to you." She teased him and kissed his jaw line, down to his lips.

"Get your lips off of my fiancées'!" I yelled to her and stormed over, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stopped and sighed unhappily.

"You never do what I want. Can't I have some fun?" she pouted.

"If it was up to you, you'd do them both on the forest floor right now!" I yelled, a bit too loudly. Both Cullen families quieted down to listen to our conversation.

"Yes," she sighed dreamily. "I wouldn't mind doing that."

"It doesn't matter either way. We need to get business done before all three of us loose concentration." My logical self spoke up. She didn't like speaking up unless it was necessary. I nodded my head.

"You two are more logical than I like. Loosen up a bit!" she pouted and slipped her hand down, grabbing at Dr. Edward's crotch through his pants. He suppressed a growl with a lot of difficulty.

My Edward started to laugh, I just shook my head. "Why don't you let her out for a bit more, Bella?"

"Do you honestly want that? She is all bad, but I am bad mixed with good. She has no idea of good or bad. I am referred to as the super bad, because I have the bad and the good." I was making my way over to Edward, and he wasn't looking at what I was doing. I stepped closer to him, daring him. I pressed myself to him.

"You still want to see the bad Bella?" I nibbled his ear and stuck my tongue slightly in his ear. My hand snaked around to the back of his head, curling his hair in my fingers. My other hand made its way to his backside. My lips made their way to his, and clearly pushed his boundary lines. I kept going still, despite his protests.

"Edward, it's ok. We're in my mind, and you can't hurt me here." To make my self clear, I parted his lips effortlessly. He got into it quite fast. This was the first time for him, because of his teeth. I pushed him away with ease, feeling my will crumble.

"We need to get on with the meeting; I have no idea how long this will last."

Carlisle (s) spoke up first. "Yes, we have no idea what's going to happen when Bella changes on one side. She could end up changing on both sides and return to human when she wakes up because of her powers."

"We have a theory that we have been working out…" The two Carlisle's were finishing eachother's sentences, it was kind of eerie.

"…that involves Bella and her powers."

"Assuming that each world is real…"

"…Bella will be able to manipulate her environment, because in theory it is all made up, and anything that she wants will be."

"Bella can get pregnant?" Both Edward's chimed in, surprised, together.

"Yes…"

"In theory, if she wanted the child, it would be."

"As well as protecting herself, if she wants someone dead…

"…Then dead they will be."

"Of course, it will be something that she has to concentrate about, she can't just say you're dead, and they are dead…"

"She still must follow the same rules that she must follow, but if she wants it, and concentrates hard enough, she will have it."

"There's also a matter of transportation. Bella has a danger of leaving one side permanently. If she leaves, taking all traces of herself out of that world, she can not return to that world."

"Also, she will live the two lives side by side, at the same time. Her mind will keep up both lives: having conversations, responding and living both lives. Since there is three consciousnesses for Bella, we believe that one consciousness can escape to one reality, as long as one stays between the worlds, and the last consciousness can be either between or immersed into the opposite life. Two consciousnesses can control one reality, as long as the third is between the worlds."

"Bella can be neither here nor there, also. She can have all three consciousnesses in between the worlds, and it will seem as if she's on autopilot. That's because she is. Her attentions are diverted to maintaining both worlds at the same time, and she can also do many things at once in this auto pilot mode, because three of them are working together to fulfill the vital life processes as well as the interactions."

Both Edward's looked at eachother quickly and returned back to me, but something shone in their eyes. "Can Bella maintain a link, maybe something like a telephone line, between the worlds for us to talk?"

"This is her world, so she can do anything that she wants to, after she's changed of course."

"Are there going to be any unexpected, but possible, side effects or anything like that?"

"Not that I can see." Both Alice's chimed in their soprano voices. Everybody laughed, including the Alices.

"Bella isn't any good with pain, and since she's getting changed in our world, she won't be able to hold onto consciousness with that much pain. I see her passing out, and not waking up until the transformation is complete." The first Alice warned everybody early. Edward might have gone crazy if I passed out during the transformation.

"In our world, I can see her awake, but she keeps hitting pockets where she'll silently scream out in pain. We see her features changing as she progresses in the other world. Nothing eventful comes, at least until after she's awake and finished the transformation.

"What are you keeping from us, Alice?" Both Edwards growled out. Both counter parts acted similarly, like Alice and Edward, and both Rosalie's looked at the spectacle with feinted interest.

"Nothing! Don't try to look!" they chimed back, almost growling.

"Alices? Can I see so I can know what to expect?"

"Sure, as long as you don't let them see."

"I have a great idea." I walked over to my counterparts.

"We need to distract the Edwards while I get the information."

"I'm logical, I can't do distractions as well as the two of you, and I think that I should be the one to get the information while you two distract them. You might even find it fun."

"That is a good idea! You know that I love doing distractions!" The libidinous looked absolutely thrilled.

"That's the best idea. Who wants which Edward?"

"Which one do you prefer? I would prefer trying the new Edward, I haven't had the opportunity to try him out yet, and it might be a while before I get the opportunity again." I nodded.

We all went our separate ways, Libidinous went to Edward, I went to the Dr. Edward and logic went to the Alice's to get the information.

The Id went to Edward, seductively, and he looked back at me confused. I nodded for him to continue, and he welcomed her into his arms hesitantly. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and she reached up and kissed his lips passionately. He seemed frozen, but warmed up after a few seconds and started kissing her back. I chuckled and went to my Dr. Edward. He held his arms out to me, which I walked into warmly. I placed my left hand in his hair, playing with the bronze, messy locks. My other hand snaked lower and lower on his hips. He smiled and placed his lips on mine. I started to react first, moving against him to open up. He opened my lips with ease and I felt his breath sweep into my lungs. My knees went weak, but he kept me up with his hands around my waist. I felt a tap on my shoulder, indicating that it was Logic, and that she had the information that we needed. She coughed deliberately to get us to quit it.

"Would you four get a room?" She rolled her eyes at both of us. I parted, pouting, and looked over at the Id. She was still lip locked with Edward. Her hands roamed over his chest and his hands looked like they were shaking trying to stay on her waist.

I rolled my eyes, just like my logic half. Dr. Edward pouted playfully at me.

"I know, we still have to do it on the Surgery table. I'll make a note of it to do it when we get back." His face lit up, but unfortunately the other Edward opened his eyes and stared at me, almost daring.

"Aw, Bella! Why did you have to go and ruin my fun?"

"It was intentional. You were enjoying him too much."

"We'll see about that when you're on the surgery table." Edward gave me another of his strange glares.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, concerned. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, surprised. "It's the same with the other two me's. Should I get jealous because you were quite involved with my Id twin?"

"It's not the same…"

"Sure it's not. I have a separate life with you as I do with him. I love you and love him. After I change, the three me's will be splitting up and taking charge of the separate worlds, and I promise I'll fight with as much as I have in me to spend equal amounts of time in each world, ok?" he nodded his head slightly.

"Anyway, before we get back, we need both parties to know that at nightfall tonight, Bella will be changing into a Vampire, by the Student Edward and accompanied by their family, just in case something happens that we can't foresee, ok?"

All parties shook their heads and shifted, wondering what they needed to do in order to get back in their bodies. I shut my eyes and let the illusion go, directing each consciousness back to their appropriate bodies. I heard people shifting around me and voices, but my vision was still black.

**Just rest, Bella. It took a lot out of you to make the connection. You will awake before they bite you, I assure you.**

Is that part of what was told to you while we created the distraction?

**Part of, yes.**

_Can we do more distractions like this?_

Yes we can, I even give you first dibs on Edward, and I'll get Eddie on the Surgery table like I promised, since we are able to be in two worlds at once as long as Logic is willing to be the intermediary and stay in the boundary.

**I wouldn't deny you two your fun. I'm not interested in that thing. I'm actually interested in comparing the two of you while you attempt this deed, and make notes on the differences and the reactions of the two lovers.**

_Always gotta ruin the fun, don't you, you scientist._

Just let her be. It will be interesting to know what turns the other on, in case we don't decide to keep specific partners to specific personalities.

_Fine! I'm telling you now, though, that if he's as good a lover as you say you might not get him back, ever. If you attempt to persuade him, I can take control and kick you out._

How can you do that?

**She can, but it'll take a lot of energy from all of us. I hope she doesn't devise a way to tap our strength and not hers', or we'll be in a lot of trouble.**

You can say that again. I'll just drift off now…

**You're already unconscious. We can't be shut off, and we can communicate in situations like this, and when you're a Vampire, we can induce this sleep-like state and communicate, effectively shutting the connections in both worlds but still leaving an open communication. In simpler terms, this is the place where the consciousness stays when in neither worlds, and maintains the connection.**

Oh. It's so void, though.

**That's what Edward said when he met you, that your mind is like an empty void, and he can not gain access to the protected thoughts. But it isn't so bad, You know what is going on at all times in both worlds, and can see what happens, either like a movie, flashing images across the blank in here, or just pure knowledge and thoughts. I am going to keep tabs on both your thoughts and actions, at least to keep my sanity.**

That's fair. Can we call on you for information, while you're here?

**Yes, but it will only come as a voice whisper to you, so you must listen.**

Ok. Are we supposed to wake up any time now?

_A couple more minutes, chatter box. To them, it's been hours._

No need to get so snappy! It's just the question.

Next chapter is the Transformation. Review and tell me what you think of the story line, and whether there's too much intimacy in the story. It could get better now, since there's three Bella's and two Edwards and all Vampires!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 7**

I know very well what I am doing. I could feel my other personalities on the other side, backing me up. I asked them to leave me alone here, plus it would minimize the pain that they will feel.

_We are ready on this side_

**Everything will turn out right. I can see both sides perfectly, and I can monitor your progress. We can help you shoulder the pain, and divided up amongst three of us, plus max morphine doses on each side will make sure that we feel very little.**

Ok. Sure. I'm ready.

"Edward. Bite me." I didn't have to say it so cocky, I know, but I've wanted to say that for a while. He flashed me a crooked grin before he placed his cold lips to my neck.

Recap of my plan. 1) I am on the Dr. Edward side, he bites me and I turn. 2) I transform on the other side too, 3) when I wake up, transform back to human on other side, 4) have human life with Edward, have children, marry, go to university, ect. 5) Have vampire life on this side, marry Edward and have vampire fun, 6) When I am about to die on the other side, transform back to 18 yr. old Bella and Transform myself. It's a lot less pain and it's instantaneous.

I was brought back abruptly when I felt an overwhelming pleasure sweep through my body. It was near orgasmic.

"Edward…" it almost sounded like a moan. "This…was supposed to…be…_painful!_" My voice broke on the last word and I gasped.

"You aren't helping, Bella. It is painful, but…" his lips regained contact with my skin, and pulled more blood out of my neck, making another sweep of pleasure overwhelm me. "The more pleasure you feel from me taking blood, the better the blood tastes." He pulled his lips back from me completely

"Are you saying that I'm a sadist? I take pleasure from pain?"

"I am just telling you what I observe. You liked the feeling of me taking blood from you. You are such a mystery, and will make my life so much more interesting when you are with me, vampire and married."

"I take that as a yes. Masochistic lion, stupid lamb?" I whispered, contemplating reversing the roles.

"What was that?" I forgot that those words were said to me with the other Edward.

"When Edward, the other one, professed his love for me, he said and so the lion fell in love with the lamb, I responded with what a stupid lamb, he also responded, what a sick masochistic lion. I was wondering if the roles should be reversed soon…"

"How about the stupid, sadistic lamb and the sick, masochistic lion? They fit together nicely, no?" he chuckled after he said it, but it actually made sense.

"No, don't laugh. It's nice! I'm so clumsy, I'm always causing myself pain, but I hate putting others in pain, so I use self-sacrifice often. I guess that could be sadistic, in a way, that I like you causing me pain, pleasurably, which makes us both happy..."

"I've distracted you enough, you should be feeling the burning sensation by now." He looked at his feet in shame. I reached my hand up to his chin, lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"Don't feel bad about this. This is the start of the rest of our life together." When I stopped, he looked expectantly into my eyes. I could feel the burning sensation in my wrists first, like I had just placed my wrists and hands on the burner on the stove. It got worse and I started to cringe from the pain.

"Can I…have the morphine please?" I said, with one cringe from the pain. Carlisle came up beside me with a large needle, and placed it in my elbow. With the sensations from the burning, I couldn't feel the needle or the liquid morphine enter my system.

**Bella! Come to us, we can help shoulder the pain, but you must come to the middle space between the realms. Please!**

"Edward, my other halves are calling to me, they want to help shoulder the pain _cringe_. When you speak to me, I can hear you_scream,_ so please keep taking if it makes you feel better! I have to go now, I will be back after the transformation is complete _cringe"_

I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelop me, and then I heard the other voices comforting me.

_Let us in, give us some of the pain; it will make you feel better!_

**You don't have to go through this alone, we will take the pain if you force us, and you are too weak to force us off.**

Take the pain, but relish it. It is the one small sacrifice for an eternity with Edward.

I kept my eyes closed, listening to the words that both Edwards were telling me, comforting me. I loved them both, and would make this worth their while. I once feared the darkness. The main comfort during the most painful time of my life was the one that the darkness comforted me like a parent, and like a blanket. I love it, and relish the darkness now. For I am to become a creature of the darkness, but I do not hate darkness, nor the daylight. For an eternity of darkness without daylight will get dull and lifeless, hard and an eternity of daylight is monotonous, and lacking of adventure and danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 8**

I finally heard my heart stop. Thank god, I thought. What little pain was left to me was getting like mosquito bites, annoying but well able to deal with. It just drove you up the wall if left untreated.

**It's time we woke up. Who goes to which side?**

_I think that we should first return Bella to her human form on the non-famous side._

**Good way of putting it. I agree, it was part of the deal, too.**

I'll visit with the famous side first, getting used to my new body, while one of you go to the non-famous side until I can come, explaining their likely questions. Most will be from Carlisle, though. Can I go to the non-famous side and change their, letting them see me in Vampire form first?

**I don't see why not. It will give them a gift that only you can give.**

_Hurry up; I want to play with our new powers!_

What new powers?

**Damn, you shouldn't have told her yet!**

_You'll have to find out when you try out the new vampire body_

Fine! But don't try anything funny while I'm gone!

I opened my eyes, seeing an anxious pair of black eyes, only centimetres from touching nose to nose with a blurry vampire. I looked up at them, staring, and trying to get the vision to clear, but while I stared down the vampire I inhaled a sweet scent that smelled like Edward. I looked closer and saw his facial features unblur.

"Edward!" I cried happily, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, pulling him on top of me with my new Vampire strength. He kissed back, and started opening my mouth with his tongue. It was weird, but new, since I was a vampire and he knew it, so he crossed his carefully implemented boundary lines. I grazed my tongue over his sharp teeth, curious. They were sharp, but didn't cut me. It sounded weird, but I kept running my tongue over his teeth and lips. I heard a chuckle and a deliberate cough in the background.

I broke away with a chuckle, looking at the family members around me. Rosalie and Alice were sitting anxiously on either side of the bed, cross-legged. Jasper stood in the far corner, near the door, while Emmett stood behind his wife. Carlisle, when I looked, was at my left side, Edward on top of me, and Esme at my right. They all looked ecstatic.

"What's with the grins? It's as if no one here has seen a newborn vampire before." I started to laugh, but stopped nervously when gazes started to avert from mine.

"What's wrong?" I said seriously, sitting up.

No one would answer me. That could only mean a few things.

"It's the Volturi, isn't it?" I didn't exactly know what I was saying, but knew that it had to be right. Likely the information was coming from the other side, and my other personalities.

"What does the Volturi want?"

Alice spoke up, because it was her vision that saw their arrival.

"They will be arriving in a few hours, checking up on the newest addition to the Cullen Clan. Jane, Alec, Demitri, Alex, and Aro with Marcus will be coming. We don't know what they want, aside from the fact that they are on their way."

"…So it would be best for me to remain in this form until they leave. I want to have a human life in this world, but in times of danger, I guess that I could transform. It would provide me more stability and loss for danger."

"Transform? So aside from being able to transform yourself, you can do it at will as if it is no big deal?" Edward asked, astounded and curious.

"Yes, since I am already turned on the other side, it's like a shape-shifter. I transform, instantaneous and painless, into vampire form when wanted. Like I said, apparently since one of these are my creations, I can manipulate the world and space around me, killing or defying every laws. I can have your children after we marry, Edward, and both live a mortal life together if we wish, returning to Vampire form when we get old before we die."

Everyone stared at me as if I had a million heads. But one gaze disturbed me more than the rest. Rosalie.

"Yes, Rosalie. I can give you everything you want that makes you resent your immortal life. Children, no sparkles in the daylight if you wish, remove your beauty to be normal, temporarily diminish the blood lust, but I can only do little things at first until I get my energy and control over my gift, so I can't do miracles just yet. I can protect us against the Volturi, if need be, but I predict that I will be knocked out for a couple of weeks to regain the strength that I stole from myself to do the deed."

Rosalie looked at me, but had a hopeful glint in her eyes. Maybe if I took away a bit of her burden as a vampire, she would like me more and be more comfortable with what she is. I could give Esme and Alice children if they really wanted that, I could give Edward his chance at being a real father and provider, but return to this lifestyle without causing him pain if anything happened to him (not that anything would). Children, grandchildren, Christmases, birthday's, first dates, graduations, marriages, birth of grandchildren, more birthdays and Christmases…But I refuse to use my powers for the Volturi's malicious intent!

"How long do we have until their arrival?"I asked with a specific purpose in mind.

"A few hours, at the least. What do you have in mind?" Alice looked at me with a sideways glance. I raised my eyebrows twice in fun, and Alice giggled.

"Might as well have fun before we risk a war with the Volturi." I said, and then looked to Edward, his eyes were streaked with emerald green, and when looking back at Alice, Jasper looked anxious and excited.

"We'd better get going or we're not going to be able to do anything." I hinted, then couples ran out of the rooms quickly, leaving me and Edward alone in the tense atmosphere.

"Don't worry about the timeline thing, Edward. They know on the other side what's going on, and we'll be alright. Let's just have fun for the moment, alright?" He nodded to me, and his shoulders relaxed.

"This is going to be the only time we can do this as vampires, not having to worry about restraints. The next time we do, we can be mortals starting a family or just trying, we still need to work out the timeline, like whether or not you want to go to College and get a job to help support a family. I'll be going to college too, it's just that it might be a good experience for us…" I was rambling, but I didn't notice. I was cut short by Edward's lips crashing down on my own. They held a passion and hunger that was new to me, since he didn't have to hold back anymore. Knowing I didn't have to restrain either, I wrapped my hand in his hair and the other on his chest.

I guess I am still the same old Bella. My knees buckled from beneath me, having Edward hold me up, and then dump me on my back flat in the bed.

He chuckled and looked down at me lovingly. I glared at him, silencing him from teasing me because I was still clumsy in my vampire form.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 9**

"Edward, honey, I can hear many footsteps coming down the driveway." I said calmly, keeping my eyes shut and a peaceful aura around me.

"What?" his eyes snapped open, I could feel his intense gaze on me, and I heard the sheets fall off of his perfect form as he rose and strode to the window to assess the truth behind my statement. Like I could ever be wrong, yeah right.

"Guys, they are here." He summoned his family, and I heard each of their footsteps go down the staircase and into the foyer.

I got up and got dressed, just jeans and a tee-shirt. Why dress up?

Ok, do I have your support and the other side's support for now?

**Yes, we are ready and willing to do anything that need be. Do you want me to come over there for extra strength and support?**

That would be best. Do you mind staying in between the worlds?

_Why do I have to stay put?_

Because if we get into a tense situation flirting is not going to work. If logic steps in and calms the situation down, we may not have to fight. I don't want to loose anybody.

_Ok, but I am sulking. It's not fair, no matter how logical._

When I came back to reality I was already in the foyer holding Edward's frame for my support.

Logic, did you lead me down here? I'm just curious.

**Yes I did, while you were arguing with Libby.**

Libby?

**Yes, we should get names for each other so we aren't confusing everyone. You are Bella, she is Libby, and I am Isabella. I like our full name.**

If you think that it is necessary.

**You made the decisions that lead to this point; it would be nice to have a break, no?**

Yes, it would.

I snapped back to attention again, and the entire family was stiff with apprehension.

"Relax. Nothing will happen. I promise."

"Bella, how are you so sure? I can hear their thoughts, and I don't like what's coming out of Felix's dark and dirty mind."

"Because this is my world, nothing happens without my permission, Edward."

We were interrupted by the door swinging open gently, but obtrusively. They stepped in without invitation, and stared at us with a higher demeanour that irked me.

"Why, prey tell, are you looking at us so lowly, we should be looking down at you."

"What a warm welcome, Isabella dear." Marcus said in a monotone voice. At least he was talking.

"What welcome? You barge into a home without invitation and demand something that was none of your business." It's a good thing that Edward educated me before their arrival about the specifics as to why they were coming to check on us.

"Bella, dear." Aro interrupted our little spar. "A mortal is quite dangerous when equipped with the power of knowledge. You know this. You became our business when you learned the truth about our existence."

"Fine, whatever, but do your business and be gone with you."

"How dare you speak to us like that. What do you think that you can do that puts you over us?"

"Manipulation, dear Marcus, manipulation and control."

"Bella!" Edward growled at me fiercely.

"It's ok, Edward. They have a right to know, apparently."

"You are giving away too much information."

"What on earth do you mean Edward? What is your gift, Bella?" Aro sounded so sweet and harmless.

"I have a type of multiple personality disorder and can jump between personalities, as well as having two realities, and can jump between personalities in different realities. As a result, I can control my surroundings because they are my fabrications, so I can control them at will."

Marcus raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Quite strong indeed." The three of them muttered.

"What kind of manipulations?"

"Anything. Why?"

"I would like a little demonstration, if you don't mind."

I looked over at Edward. There was something that I have wanted to do for a while in anticipation of the moment I became a vampire, and the demonstration wouldn't be for nothing. I looked over at Edward, asking permission. He cocked his head, asking me if something was wrong. I decided that I was going to do it anyway, and I can do it now.

"This will put me through excruciating pain, but I think it is a worthy cause. Forgive me, Edward."

He gave me a dirty look, and that was all I saw before I closed my eyes and began the task to prove my gift to the Volturi. All I had to do was to concentrate on what I wanted, and it would be.

I collapsed to my knees when it was finished. Again I fell forward with the extra weight. I felt Edward's hand on my back and his probes into my mind. What he found there wouldn't make him happy. At the same time, he'd be pleasured in the long run; he's wanted this all along, right? To be a father figure, and love someone who was his own blood and flesh, and to start a family?

Whether he wanted it or not didn't matter anymore. Because he was a dad, and he had a child.

To prove myself, I became pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 16**

I think I collapsed on the floor from lack of energy. I am a newborn after all, and don't have control over energy to transfer to critical systems when needed. I'd have to work on that. I knew that my child was ok from the collapse, me on the other hand is another matter entirely. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling in the livingroom. The only other place that I would be would be Edward's bedroom (I still referred to it as his, force of habit), and I knew the ceiling tiles of his room quite well, these weren't them.

I ran my hands down along my extended abdomen, feeling the baby bump. Another set of hands followed my patterns on top of mine.

"Oh, Edward, don't be mad at me, please?" I kept my eyes closed, for fear that treacherous tears betray what I feel, I know that Vampires aren't suppose to cry, but in this world where I am a vampire posing as a human, and where vampires are not capable of pregnancy, anything is possible.

I felt someone close to me, beside me. I felt a cool cheek on mine, and a chilling breath in my ear.

"Why on this damned earth would I be mad at you, love?"

I let out a contented sigh of relief.

"Numerous reasons, like me forcing a child on you without prior discussions, not listening to you when you wanted me to silence when the Volturi first arrived, numerous things."

"Giving me something that every vampire wants but accepts because of what they are, a child and an opportunity for a family, and you doing what you think is right, being an independent individual instead of the oppressed woman, why do you feel the need to be sorry? I am not mad, confused as to the emotional whirlwind, sure, but I am happy to have a child."

"Speaking of which, I didn't think that I had nine months to wait for the pregnancy, so I should be going into labour any minute now."

I kept calm and eyes closed, not really wanting to see his eyes, but I opened them against my better judgement. Instead of his usually composed, perfect eyes, they were horrified and urgent.

"What on earth are you doing here on the couch then? We have to get you to a bed, and get Carlisle, and the necessary tools, blankets, towels, lots of water…"

"Edward, calm down. Just get Carlisle and help Alice prepare everything, if she doesn't already have them gathered already."

Edward ran about the house, shouting for Carlisle, and arguing with Alice about items. I just sat there, watching him in his panic and his usual overreacting behaviours.

"Edward, honey, where are we doing this, I think that I should be in place now."

His head snapped to me and he nodded once, then swooped me up off of the couch and flew up the stairs. He set me down gently on his bed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this here? It might get messy?"

"Those would be low prices to pay for the gift you are giving this family, Bella. We can replace the mattress and clean the floors, get new towels and sheets. Do not worry, I am sure." His words came out in a jumble again. He must be worried and excited to loose his normal composure. A sharp stab of pain in my lower abdomen indicated that it was nearly time.

I winced in pain, and he noticed it. "CARLISLE!" he bellowed, and Carlisle was in the room quickly, looking at me and Edward curiously.

"Her first contraction started. Do we have any idea how fast or slow this will go?"

Carlisle chuckled quietly at his son. He looked at me and winked, knowing full well that those minor details were up to me.

"You should ask Bella those questions, Edward; you know that they are up to her."

"Well, I'm not sure if I want it to be a normal labour, and experience all of the pain, or just have it easy, which is easier on everybody else. I don't want to get the sheets messy and have you to throw out all of those towels."

Edward shook his head at me, and Carlisle was in a very high mood, apparently, because he laughed at me too.

"The decision is yours, Bella. Although the quicker it is finished the faster we can deal with the Volturi problem."

"I forgot about that, maybe quicker is better." I know I have to keep the miracles to a minimum, but I wanted this to be nearly blood free, and quickly, so I sped up my contractions, and in a matter of seconds, I was fully in labour.

"Prep me while I deal with the minor things, I still have a few to…" the pain was unbearable, and tears came to the sides of my eyes while I tried to tell them that I was ready, but I screamed instead.

"Have you decided to take the pain instead?"

"Ha ha" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, but it isn't working!"

"Something's wrong! Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know. I'm going to transform." Maybe if I transformed, it would make it easier. I managed to get my eyes closed, and thought desperately on being a Vampire. The pain subsided slightly, and I felt the baby shift comfortably.

"That's better, and the baby thinks so too. I'm going to assume that it's a vampire."

"How can you tell?"

"I can't, I manipulate my surroundings, not foretell things. I have no idea; I just know that it's happening."

A few hours later, and a bit more pain, I was holding a baby in my arms. It was relatively blood free, that part I was determined to get right. But it's my baby, and Edward's baby. We were alone in the room, but his family was probably going to be coming in, along with the Volturi, to finish what we started.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice whispered beside me on the bed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you do this?" he motioned to the quiet, sleeping bundle in my arms.

"Well, I did it from the…session…we had earlier, before the Volturi were here. This is literally your baby, Edward."

"So, if the next time, you loose your focus and think about children, we might end up with another bundle of joy?" he raised his eyebrows, and the way he made it sound, it came across as a bit ridiculous, but true.

"Yes." I said hesitantly.

"I know that Esme loves children, but I'm not sure if she'd like hundreds of little children running about the house destroying things in their clumsiness." Did he just say that?

I reached over and smacked him up the side of the head.

"Watch it, Edward." He just smirked at me. "That's partially why I have two other consciousnesses, we all have to concentrate upon something we want, because together we make up a whole, and apart we are harmless. That's why we debate so much, and they agreed that a baby was a good idea. I would have done it eventually, and why procrastinate?"

Aro, Marcus and Caius came through the door as I ended my sentence. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"What a miracle." Aro whispered quietly, and walked over to the child and caressed it's soft cheek. "And you, dear Bella, are Vampire too. Two for one."

"It was necessary for the birth. I plan to return as soon as I have the opportunity. Vampire in one world and Vampire posing 'human' in the other."

"What a weapon you could make. Are you willing to join us, become a part of the guard?" his voice sounded like he was trying to convince me, but knew it was hopeless.

"No, thank you. My place is here, with my family."

"Pity. If you can't join us, could you at least give us the gift of children too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Give one of us the power to have children?"

"That's not such a good idea."

"Bella, dear, Please? At least one child for each of us?"

"Where are you going to get three surrogates?"

"?"

"Women to carry the children."

"Jane, Heidi and Teresina, our newest female to join our ranks." Something was telling me that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Where are they?"

"We are here." Heidi spoke up from the back.

"Do you really want this?"

"It's a once in an eternity opportunity. We'd be fools to pass it up."

"How long is the gestation period?"

"Lets cut it in half, enough time to experience it, but not to get boring."

I nodded as I shut my eyes, ready for the onslaught.

**Are you sure that this is a good idea?**

Not at all, but like they said, I can't join their ranks; maybe they will leave us alone.

_You know that this will most likely end in pain._

What do you mean? The children will be fully Vampire, and I can grant them additional powers to protect themselves in case they need to escape.

**That would be best. Give them a way to be able to escape this lifestyle if they don't want it. You are determined on doing this, aren't you?**

Esme and Rosalie and Alice want to be mothers so bad, why not them? I can grant them this one wish, and make it worth their while, and protect the children.

_You shouldn't be doing this. A child is a representation of someone's love. Not a way to save your ass._

What would you think, if you lived for centuries, always dealing with the disappointment of knowing you want a child so badly, but never can because of what you are, and then come across another Vampire who can make that dream come true, but refuses because she is too self-righteous?

_Ok, I'd be ticked._

Exactly. Maybe I can ease the pain of what we are for someone, maybe they will like what they are a bit more.

**How do you plan on making the three surrogates impregnated with Aro, Marcus and Caius's children?**

_I'm curious to hear this one too._

I can prepare them, so that the first time, within a certain time period, they have sex, they will get impregnated, but it has to be with Marcus, Caius or Aro.

_You're setting them up! What a devil you are!_

There has to be some sort of price for what they are asking.

**Sounds logical. So the same for vice-versae? Those three can only get Jane, Heidi or Teresina impregnated? **

Yes. I have to use population control or they'd double their army numbers with newborn babies.

_Ha, yeah. Can you picture it? Half of the Volturi army as adults, the other half in diapers!_

"Indicating by the smirk on your face, all is well?" Aro probed me.

I snapped back to reality. "Yes, there are a few minor details to keep in mind, though. Like only you six can get pregnant, you can not father anyone else's child, and you can not mother anyone else's child. Four and a half months until birth, the child's growth rate is doubled. Oh, and by the way, you actually have to have sex in order to have the children."

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"No joke, I can do miracles, but I can not form a child out of nowhere. That is impossible, and some rules are unable to be bent."

"It's a minor price to pay."

"The ability will wear out within three days, so I recommend you six get busy." I said with a smirk. Every one of the Cullen's laughed quietly; I heard it with my enhanced Vampire hearing. I may look mortal, but I can hear and smell like a vampire. Some of my senses I use sub-consciously if I want to know something, call it a gift. I saw a quick flinch in the corner of Aro's mouth, but his companions didn't share the feeling.

"We will be going then, this was worthwhile, was it not brothers?"

"Ignoring the prices of the gifts, yes."

"We will see, dear Aro. Only time will tell."

They walked out the door with content smirks, and I turned back to Edward and closed my eyes, breathing out in relief.

"I really need to sleep, after what just happened I need…to…close my…eyes…"

And I was fast asleep, my body collapsed in the bed in a heap.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 17**

Ok, this could get a bit confusing for me. While I sleep as a mortal, I can either go back to the neutral, resting void or I can go to my vampire self. I decided to check on how I was being run in the Vampire world. I am going to try as hard as I can to try and describe what it is like watching me act and communicate with others, but it's not me doing the actions. It is like I am standing back and watching myself and hearing myself say and do everything, but not making the decision to say or do that action. I can even hear my thought processes behind the decisions.

I was sitting in the livingroom of the large and grandiose Cullen Mansion. Edward sat to my right, Alice to my left. Carlisle and Esme were sitting diagonal to my left, and Rosalie and Emmett were right across from us. Jasper sat beside Alice on the far end of the couch. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, but kept Alice's free hand in a firm grip. Jasper had quite a firm hold on her other hand.

_Wanna see what I can do to your Edward?! It's soooo funny!_

I stealthily snuck my right hand behind Edward and caressed his skin softly as I travelled down his back. He shivered quickly, but acted as nothing happened. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Jasper looking at me and Edward, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. I could only imagine what he thought with me feeling naughty and Edward being embarrassed and turned on.

My hand continued down to the top of his pants, and three fingers snuck under the band. The rest of my hand followed down his pants, discovering that Libby went under his boxers too.

I felt Edward stiffen, and Alice's frame shake with suppressed laughter. Jasper's face looked like it would explode with the laughter he wanted to express. I looked around me and saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett staring at the four of us like we were crazy. We are crazy, by the way.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing, Jasper followed her example shortly after. My emotions must have overthrown Libby's power, because I started into hysterics, removing my hand from Edward's pants. He relaxed visibly, and glared at the three of us.

The only thing that Edward would say to me was: "Bella, you are in trouble."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively twice, trying desperately to keep my laughter at bay. Alice and Jasper laughed harder, and the rest of the family were joining in on the addictive giggles.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had me pinned over his shoulder, ass in the air, marching slowly up the stairs.

"If I survive, I want to talk to you, Alice. Edward looks mad!" I continued to giggle when I yelled this to Alice. I don't know why I yelled, they can hear just fine, but I guess that it's a force of habit.

Edward seemed to be waking up the stairs too slowly, so I reached down with one of my free hands and pinched his ass. He slapped my ass and continued on his trudge up the stairs. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, but it couldn't be good.

Why on earth did you do that?

_Because it was fun! Alice and Jasper love me, if only Rose and Emmett knew what I was doing. I can't imagine that Carlisle would have shared the joke._

Do you know what he will do to us?

_Well, I've already fed for you; we've been talking with the family since we came back from hunting. We were discussing your transformation on the other side through Isabella. Good thinking, a child. Rosalie perked up knowing that she could have a child, Alice started bouncing off of the walls, and how we got her to calm down in the first place is a story entirely in it's own._

The only thing you two haven't done yet is the sex, right?

_How did you know?_

I'm surprised that you held out so long.

_Ha-ha. I'm hurt that you have such high faith in me._

Either way, Edward just stopped outside the bedroom door. I want to see this. If you want to do something, just cut in and do it. You don't have to ask permission.

_Thanks, it makes it easier knowing that you get to control us and I get to cut in._

I can leave, but I don't want to. I'm sleeping on the other side, and I need my rest.

"Bella, you are a very, very bad girl." Edward set me down inside his room and shut and locked his door. When he turned back to me, he had his eyes narrowed, yet they were quite intense.

"Have you any idea how hard Jasper laughed? I haven't seen him laugh so hard at feelings since…well…I don't know." He was getting closer, but he was trying to distract me. It was working. I kept backing up, but I felt like I was being herded.

"Why do you tempt me so?" His voice was getting deeper and deeper, and a bit of a rough edge to it.

I felt my back hit the hard surface of the door. Shit! He was herding me, and he led me through the room until he had me cornered.

Maybe I could get out if I unleashed the being that was Libby out on him?

"If you can barely handle me, I want to see how you will handle Libby." His eyes widened for a second, and narrowed again.

Libby took control, and I even looked different. I walked towards Edward with a different sway to my hips and a different confidence. He started to back up as she started to herd him the way he did to us.

"Oh, Edward!" She moaned just for fun. "Right there Edward!" She closed here eyes to exaggerate the words. I heard two footsteps end right outside the entrance to his doorway. When I looked back to the void where Isabella was, I could see the entire world. I knew that Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were briefed on what happened by Alice and Jasper, and the entire family was camped outside his door wanting to hear what happened, and see through Alice what was going on.

"Don't stop, Edward."

I could see that he was starting to get uncomfortable with her moaning with his family stationed right outside his doorway. I couldn't help but to think how much better this would be if there were two of me.

My other two halves chuckled and agreed, but we didn't realize what we did until I was standing beside Libby in a separate body dressed identical to her own. We looked at each other for a few seconds before we both smirked, and more hysterics broke out behind the door. We looked back to Edward, who had fear written all over his face, as we closed in on him.

"Let's get him!" I hissed.

Libby sat on his knees to keep him pinned down while I had my hands resting on his shoulders to keep him in place. My face was looking directly into his face, as I got a cruel idea.

I leaned in to kiss him, but instead I kissed his nose, right jaw, left jaw, chin, forehead, eyes, everywhere except his waiting lips.

He was hissing now, partially due to me and mostly due to Libby. She had his shirt undone and was running her hands up and down his chest while rocking on his knees.

"Come on in, Alice." I said quietly. Edward's eyes shot up to me in embarrassment.

She danced through the door while still laughing hard. As soon as she saw our positions, she laughed even harder. The rest of the family followed in and broke into a harder laughter.

I swear that I could see Edward blushing, a faint pink tint to his cheeks. I looked up to Libby and saw a mysterious glint in her eyes. She winked at me and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good. Don't stop, I love it when you do that to me!" she moaned. I chuckled. She fought hard to keep from bursting into laughter, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Ok, Enough laughter at Edward's expense. Libby, for punishment, I'm going to let Edward…get you without you being able to use your special talents." Her eyes widened in shock and horror. Edward's hand reached up to my head and brought it down to his level, and then he kissed me, lips and all. Wow, this must be thanks.

I let him get up, and Libby jumped to the far end of the room.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Dear Bella? My sweet other half?" I just nodded my head once and left the room with Alice and the rest of the family to laugh over what just happened.

"She's gonna kill me later, but that was worth it." I said to Alice.

"No matter what you think, Bella, you waking up in that hospital bed and declaring yourself Edward's wife was the best and strangest thing that ever happened to this family. We have so much more life now, and animation. We never laughed as much as we do now, and it feels nice.

My life is perfect. I am Vampire, like both me and Edward wanted (deep down I know he wants me as a Vampire, he just can't get over his stubbornness!) and a mortal, like Edward wanted. I have a child, I keep the Volturi off of the Cullen's back, and I am no longer Clumsy. It feels nice not to be in the hospital so often.

When I was moving to the town of Forks from Phoenix, I never imagined in my wildest dreams, fantasies or real life that I would live like this, with so many people that I love, and a beautiful child.

The End! Go check out My Immortal Sacrifice: The sequel to Love and Power. It's up now!


End file.
